Gateway Heroes Origins: Hidden Blood Families (DDAK)
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: Two animal shifters, a half human/elf (Humelf) and a half spirit: Four Hybrids, Four Teens, Two Pairs of Partners, One Team. How did the hated hound boy meet a lonely fox girl, and why does a Humelf help a Watoa run from his home? Get ready to the read the origins of Dex, Daina, Avanna and Kaito. Prequel to Team Myth Hybrids
1. Chapter 1: Hound and Fox

Chapter 1: Hound and Fox

The silence of a dark snowy forest was frightening and very cold. All that can be heard were the sound of water hitting the ground by the harsh winds of rain. Near the region of Wolfling, weather here happens on many occasion mostly for reasons. Sunny means its normal, Snow mean it a sad and cruel day, and Rain for just pain. Now today was different because a single person was walking down a path full of wet grass and dirt and has been walking for about an hour now.

"Heh its been raining all day today. Seriously when is it gonna let up?" said the half human/hound hybrid.

The human hybrid's name is Dex. Dex grew in a small village outside Wolfling where he was looked at as different from his other people. His race were part of the dog family known as Hounds. Hounds were the most fierce and unstable people of the region because of their hunting habits where they kill their prey very viciously and leave nothing of it. They had a small village of their own after being labeled as dangerous to their own kind and were moved out of the land. Over the years, the Hounds settled and found peace at where they were at. Dex's parents mother died the day he was born and his father abandoned him at the age of 5 so he grew up on his own. He had a hard time growing up because of his appearance. Where he would looked like everybody else in his village he had an ability to shift into a full human. He was considered as a hybrid as his villagers called him and was always blamed for any trouble in his village. Today was no different, he was accused of hurting innocents for not controlling his urges to hunt. He had enough and decided to leave his so called home and is now traveling alone far away there as possible.

"Well at least I don't to go back to that god forsaken messed up place I call home." Dex said emotionlessly. Dex was glad he left, he could be finally be free of all the hate and blame that put on him.

The rain started pouring down harder and harder drenching his outfit. "Dang its coming down really bad. I better find an abandoned cabin or home or anything to keep me from getting soaked." Dex exclaimed.

He ran for the next 10 minutes and within distance he sees a small cabin up ahead and sprints as fast as he could to get inside. After getting inside the cabin he shouts to see if anybody was home."Hello, Helloooooo, anybody live here?" he shouted, but all that was heard in the cabin was silence. He check the place out and got a good look of how it look. The layout was with 2 doors front and back across from each other, in the middle of the cabin to his right was a fireplace and two sets of furniture that looks like a wooden chair and cotton made couch that looked like it hasn't been used for months. As he looks to his left he sees a kitchen with an oven below a microwave hanging up top. To the left of it about 5-6 feet from it was a sink that was clean besides all the webs in it. He sees two room next to the kitchen, within the first room was a dresser with a lamp and a bed inside it, there where no windows in it. On the other side of the room was a bathroom that was also dirty and he didn't want to think about how dirty is was. As he finally finished looked around he sighed exhaustedly and said " Well its better than nothing. The only thing cleaned was the bed and the couch other than that this place needs to get clean". He then looked at his outfit and realized how soaked he was and needed a shower. He wore greyish collar jacket with two small straps from the right that stops near the middle with a checkered black and yellow handkerchief around his dark-skinned neck. He also wears a black shirt underneath with orange yellow handless gloves with beige like pants with sky blue cuffs and black colored boots with blue outlines. Just as Dex was about to unpack his bag and take a shower he hears knocking on the front door.

His ears perked up from the top of his greyish-blue hair at the sound as soon as he heard the first knock. He thought it was nothing but the rain coming down and continued to go back to his original but then he heard the knocking again and it was louder than before. He then decided to get up and walk towards the door. As he grabs the handle and open the door he sees a girl about his age just as soaked as him. She shivers from the cold as she stands under the roof of the door and quickly asks him if she could come in. He moves to the side letting her step in and closes the door.

"Hang on, I'll start a fire so you can warm up." Dex says. After starting some sparks in the fireplace and giving off some heat, he got a better look at the girl from the small light in the room. She had pale ginger hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, tips of her hair were a dark maroon color and her bangs were swept to the right. She wore a red shirt and blue jacket trimmed with white and zipper undone and had sleeves going from fingers to the tip of her shoulders. She wore blue jeans that were cuffed up around the top of her black boots like his and had a blue and white checkered pocket handkerchief hanging from the left side of her waist. She was red lined around her blue cobalt eyes that looked amazing. He also notice her extra features on her head and back, she had fox like ears and tail. He wondered if she was a hybrid like him but he couldn't just straight ask her it would be awkward and strange since he just met hair.

"Hey can you please stop staring at me its getting a little embarrassing and it doesn't look like your face is doing so well either." She said with a blushed face. As soon as she said that Dex felt his face and she was right, he was flustered too. He let out a yelp and looked back at the fireplace instead. "Sorry" he says not looking straight at her.

"Its okay. Thank you for letting me staying in for the night although I think you could do a better job with keeping this place clean." She replied. Dex got confused at first but then understand what she meant.

"Oh this isn't my place, I was just looking for a place to hang out in until the rain let up." He says.

"Wait you mean this isn't your own cabin, I clearly thought it was since I was following for about a half an hour?" she asked. Dex then looked at her like she was crazy and said " Why were you following me, wait you're not a stalker are you?"

"WHAT no, I didn't follow you like a stalker ok that's just weird and..." she hesitates saying her next sentence "I followed because I had nowhere else to go" she finished.

Dex then looked at her and saw the expression on her face, it show pain, sadness but mostly loneliness, just like his. Dex calmed down and wondered how she change from being calm and talkative to being sad and hurt. He then notices that she is still shivering from the cold even with the fireplace lit so he gets up and takes off his jacket leaving only his black shirt and gloves on him. He walks over to her and hands her his jacket to wear. She looks at him and was about to ask him why he is handing her his jacket until he answers "Here, I think you need it more then me." Her eyes widened at his answer. This was the first time someone was being nice to her since she lost her father when she was little. She looks at the jacket and then back at him and accepts his offer and says "Thank you."She puts his jacket along with her hoodie on and feels the amount of heat it still hold after being soaked in rain.

"Earlier you said that you have no place to go, is that true?" Dex asks. The fox girl then frowns after he said that. Dex then realized what he asked and said "Sorry I didn't mean it like that, I want to help you get home or somewhere so you have a place to stay." She widens her eyes again at his words and wonders if he was different from all the other people she encountered in her life. She giggled and replied "You would really do that for someone you just met, wow your really nice you know. _**And cute.**_ She said those last two words in her head with a blush on her cheeks and saw Dex's own cheeks light up as well. Dex then tells her "Well yeah I wouldn't want to leave someone like you to be alone without having a place to stay." She says "Well once again thank you for your kindness and for helping." Dex says "No problem."

" Oh right I haven't introduced myself to you yet have I? My name is Daina its nice to meet you" she says with a warm smile on her face. Dex then smiles back at her and replies "Nice to meet you the names Dex. Well I think we should get this cleaned up and find something to eat before nightfall don't you think?"

Daina asks "Yes it would be good to sleep in a clean decent cabin then a dirty one wouldn't it, how about we first clean this place up first and then find something to eat what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's do it" Dex says with determination getting another giggle out of Daina. So Dex and Daina get to cleaning the cabin and while they were doing it they both had one thought on their minds saying the same thing.

 ** _"I finally made a friend. I hope he/she doesn't judge me for who I am when I reveal myself to him/her"_** they both thought.

Next Time on G.H.O: Hidden Blood Families

 **Chapter 2: Broken Masks**


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Masks

Chapter 2: Broken Masks

So, after 4 hours of cleaning the cabin with no breaks Dex and Daina are now sitting at the table side by side to each other in the kitchen with cups of hot cocoa. During their time cleaning the kitchen they managed to found a box of abandoned hot cocoa packets barely fresh and had brought of some other types of food based on what they had in their backpacks.

All Dex had was a few loafs of bread and meat he had taken from his village on the way out. Daina before she encountered Dex had some packs of water, and fruit in her bag. This was supposed to last for days before she had to go in places hidden and take food in the shadows before any spotted her, but she didn't have to worry about that right now since she is enjoying her new friend's company. Daina then starts to speak after Dex downs the last of his drink.

"Well that was refreshing although later on in the morning one of us will have to leave to get breakfast from the small market" She said.

"Yeah that's true. I'm kinda regretting that I didn't pack any extra food in my pack before I left" Dex replied with his ears dropping down a bit. Daina gets a good look at his ears thinks they are adorable because he looks like a cute puppy of course she would never say that out loud though.

"I notice that earlier during cleaning you were able to hide your tail and ears like they were never there at all, are they invisible or am I imagining things?" she asks with a curious expression. As soon as she said Dex entire body froze in fear, he then started shaking as he thought back to his old village where he was picked and looked at with tons of eyes full of hatred. His breathing started to go faster and faster to the point where he was hyperventilating and felt like he was trapped until a hand settled on his shoulder. He was back in reality and saw Daina looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Are you alright Dex, you seemed really scared for a moment?" Daina asks worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm o-okay no problem at all really, I'm good". Dex lied standing up and putting his cup in the sink. In all honesty, he was afraid, he wasn't ready to tell her who he was—no what his people called him a monster, beast, demon, anything hurtful all because he could hide his own tail and ears and shift them to become more human. Dex always kept a mask on him in front of others to show he didn't care but he did. It made him feel unwanted and alone like he never belonged with them to begin with. All those voices in his head kept repeating the same words making him want to disappear like he never mattered in the world. He was afraid of telling Daina because what if she thought about him the same way they did?

While Dex was thinking, Daina has been watching his form in silence. She knows the signs of depression all too well. She experienced them before when she was little. She felt unwanted by her mother after her father passed away from illness when she was 6. Her mother blamed Daina for his passing and ignored her while growing up. Daina heard her own voices in her head too until she decided she was going to continue living life whether her mother or village cared or not. To her all that matter was beating depression and not falling victim to it.

Daina stands up placing her hands on her hips and looks at him sternly. "Dex I'm only going to say this once and you better answer truthfully, are you lying to me?"

Dex stands there seeing Daina's glare telling him "Don't you dare say no". To him he had no idea why but he felt that if he said no then things would end badly, not like bad to be hated but to the point where he would be in a world of pain. Dex slightly shivered at the thought and just told her what he had to.

"Yes." Dex said silently.

Daina keeps her eyes on Dex wondering why would he lie to her but she could understand a bit since they both had trust issues. Daina then closed her eyes as she sighed heavily while Dex sighed in relief after getting the eyes off of him.

"Dex why would you lie to me about you being fine when you're not?" Daina asked with hurt in her voice. She knew they met each other hours ago, but she felt like she could trust him already. It hurt her to see that he didn't trust her as much as she trusted him.

Dex was silently angry at himself for hurting Daina. He didn't mean to hurt her, he just didn't want her to judge him because of what he was, he knew it was selfish of him to think she's like the others but he's not sure anymore. His thoughts were then interrupted by Daina.

"Look I understand if you don't want to tell me but you didn't need to lie to me. I think I'm gonna go to the couch and read for a bit ok?" Daina with hurt in her voice. She then turns around to head out before Dex called her.

"Wait Daina!" Dex yelled

"Dex I just want to be alone for a bit.." Daina said before she felt hands grip her shoulders and turn her around to face Dex and see sadness in his eyes.

"I didn't to mean to do that to you Daina. I'm gonna be honest right now, its not you it's me. I do trust you enough to tell you things it's just that what I was thinking about was what really hurt me to the point where I didn't care anymore and just wanted to be alone and that day was really hard for me. I didn't have anyone to look at for help because they hated me for a stupid reason. My own father hated me as well and didn't help the hole in my heart. He even tried to kill me a few times but I always survived. So that's why I didn't say anything, I'm sorry Daina but please don't turn away from me like the others did please." He pleaded.

Daina listen to Dex's problem and now understood a bit of why he was wary of people. He was alone, all by himself. His own father didn't even help him and that made her angry but hearing that he tried to kill Dex made her furious. She kept those thoughts to herself though so she wouldn't think that her anger was towards Dex.

"Dex I'm sorry I didn't know you had to go through that. Ok but if you and I are going to get along we can't have anything holding us back from talking to each other ok?" she said softly.

"Ok yeah I understand that." Dex said.

"Ok, but Dex what happened with your father and why did he try to kill you? Where was your mother in all of this, why didn't she help you? Sorry for asking this but you just said your father and didn't say anything about your mother?" She asked heatedly.

Dex froze the first few seconds when Daina asked him about his mother. That was still something he didn't like talking about. He then also noticed Daina's anger towards his mother and that confused and anger him. What did she know about his mother, she had no right to criticize his mother?

"Hey leave my mother out of this ok, she had nothing to do with it." Dex argued.

"Well then where was she? She should've at least protected you from what you told me or did she also tried to kill you as well?" Daina argued back before you felt a fist hit the wall near her face. She looked back at Dex whose eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about my mother. What the hell do you know anyway or did your mother do something like that to you? Dex said with venom laced in his voice. Daina was still shocked at what Dex just did and saw he was dead serious and angry with her. She then thought she may have took it a little too far.

"Dex I'm- " Daina said trying apologize.

"Just don't ok. I'm going into the living room." Dex said looking at the ground instead her while removing his fist from the wall before walking off still angry at what had just transpired. Daina stood there silently thinking about what she had just done. She didn't mean to relate Dex's mother to hers. After her father died there were times where her mother would hit her but she would mostly ignore her.

 ** _" I can't believe I just said that. I didn't mean to go that far or accuse his mother. I thought I… wait a minute did "she" make me say that stuff?"_** she thought to herself.

 ** _"Actually no, this was my fault I said those because of my own hatred for my mother and took it out on his. I'm need to talk to him and tell him I'm sorry but not right now."_** She thought. She was in the wrong and now she may have lost her first friend. She then decided she would apologize to Dex but not before giving him time to cool down. She then smelled something that she didn't like; it was blood.

 ** _"I'm not bleeding or anything so why is there…. oh right Dex. He punched the wall right near my face and cracked it leaving a crater the size of his fist. His hand must've be injured seeing how there was blood dripping from there to the floor."_** She thought.

She then got a few paper towels to clean up the blood and then put her hands together as cobalt blue aura surrounded her and she started enchanting some words.

" **Time Reverse!"** she enchanted. Aura surrounded the wall and then started sealing up the cracks returning to how it looked before Dex had hit it. As the wall fixed itself, Daina removed her hands and her aura vanished. She sighed in relief, she hasn't used that spell for a while and was still training with it but before she could continue her current thought she then remembered Dex and walked to the living to talk to him.

She saw him looking at the fireplace not even worrying about the cuts in his hand but she did see wince a bit when he stretched out his hand. While Daina was watching him, Dex's been thinking about the conversation between them earlier.

 ** _"Maybe I was a little too harsh on her. She may have not known my mother but she didn't need to accuse her of stuff like that. Maybe her mom did that to her and she hated her for it and didn't like how my mom sounded when I didn't even mention her. I think she was just looking out for me and was worried about me. I didn't like what I said to her before I left. I didn't mean to say it either but I let my anger get the best of me and now I may have lost my first friend. She's probably upset at me for almost hitting her and yelling at her. I should apologize to her when I'm not all angry. I hope she can forgive me for this."_** he thought.

Dex's been so deep in thought that he forgot about his hand bleeding or that Daina was sitting right next to him.

 ** _"Tch. Dang it, I forgot my hand was bleeding. I'll heal it up later I need to go talk to Daina."_** He thought before he felt a hand tapping his right shoulder. He turned and saw Daina with a sad smile on her face. Dex then frowned at smile Daina was giving him, what he said really hurt her and it was fault.

"Daina I need to talk to you." Dex said.

"Me too Dex but you first since you brought it up." Daina told him.

"I'm sorry for what I said back there and how I reacted. I didn't mean to be harsh or almost hitting you. Anytime I had a conversation with anyone or try to they would always refer to me as the monster they see or hear about and shunned me. You're the first friend I've made and I don't want to lose you because of something I did. So, Im really sorry Daina and I hope you can forgive me for what I did." Dex said.

Daina was a little shocked at how Dex was taking this. He saw this mostly as his fault and like her was afraid of losing a friend. Daina knew it was her fault in the beginning but he's taking all the blame for it and she didn't like that but she was a little happy that he was willing to do that for her.

"Dex if its anybody's fault it's mine. I went out of line with you mother and had ro say in it. I was just worried about you because I didn't want to think that you had no with you in your life to help you grow. You had no one and I just expanded hurting you when I accused your mother of being just like mine." Daina said.

Dex's ears perked up at the sound of soft crying at he sees tears welling up in Daina's eyes before she wipes them away with her gloved hand.

"One day i'll tell you the whole story but I'll just tell you what my mother was. She hated me after my dad died and there were a lot of times where she ignored me. The times she didn't were when she would hit me and I hated it. And…..and" Daina said before she started crying.

Dex wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Daina and rubbing her back comfortingly as she cried in his arms. If Dex didn't feel as bad as he did before he felt much worse now. He unintentionally brought up bad memories for Daina. He wished he could take it all back if it meant not seeing her cry.

Dex then felt Daina pull her head up to look at him, he took his hand to wipe away the tear marks left on her face.

"I'm so sorry Daina. I didn't mean to bring up stuff from the past." Dex said sadly.

"It's okay you didn't know." Daina tried to reassure him.

"NO IT'S Not. I had hurt you without even knowing at looked at what happened. You were crying because of me." Dex said shouting at first before lowering his voice.

"I guess people were right about me being an emotionless monster." Dex said while looking at the ground with tears going down his cheeks. He then felt a hand lift his head up by his chin before the other wiped away his tears and saw Daina smiling sadly at him.

"Dex you're not a monster and you do have emotions. Those who say that you don't have no heart. I mean if you didn't let me in to stay with you and not outside in the rain or comfort me like what you've been doing right now then you they would've been right but there not." she said firmly.

"You showed me and yourself that you're a good person at heart and that's what I like about you." Daina said.

Dex then chuckles a bit. She was right people had no idea who he is but she did. Dex then smiles at Daina.

"Thanks, Daina. I guess we both hurt each other unintentionally huh" he questioned.

"Yes we did. So are we still friends?" she questioned holding her hand out to him.

"Mmhmm. We're still friends." He answered grasply her hand with his bleeding one. As they shook hands, Daina noticed his hand was a little red and she then remembered the blood stain on the wall. She then took Dex's hand into her to inspect it.

"Sorry I forgot your hand is bleeding." She apologized.

"Oh right sorry, I guess I forgot about it. Don't worry though I'll let it heal on its own." He told her.

"No I'm getting your hand wrapped in bandages so it doesn't get infected." She argued.

"Daina, it's okay its no big deal, so just calm do—.." he said looking at his hand before looking bad at Daina who had a sweet smile on her face that felt weird while blue aura was flowing around her. Dex started shaking a Dex then figured out that if he doesn't let her help him his hand won't be the only thing that will be in pain.

"Ok ok you win just please don't hurt me." Dex said still scared. Daina's aura then vanished as she kept the smile on her face. She then took out some bandages from the medical bag and wrap them around Dex's hand. After wrapping up his hand, Daina looked at Dex and wanted to ask him about his parents from their conversation from earlier but still felt like it wasn't her right to ask him about it. So she chose her words carefully before speaking.

"Dex?" she called.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Can I ask you about your mother from earlier, I know nothing about her but I want to ask you about what was she like? Daina said carefully. Dex frowned then looked at the ground.

"I don't know that much about her" Dex told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she's dead. She's been dead since I was born." he told her keeping his gaze on the ground. Daina froze at what she just heard, his mother was dead and he didn't even get to grow up with her. He only had his father. Daina was sad for Dex. She had the chance to grow up with both parents before her father passed, he had to grow up with one.

"Dex I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to" she said before he interrupted her.

"I…just don't want to talk about it ok, I'm not really comfortable talking about it yet." He says hesitantly while looking down at the ground

Daina then smiles sadly at Dex and places a hand on his shoulder while her other lifted up his chin to make him look at her. "You don't have to talk right now, but you have to talk about it sooner or later." She starts. "Just remember if you ever need to talk, I'm right here ok" she says with a smile. Dex smiles a little bit and says "I'll try and thank you."

"Now that that's done I think we should get some sleep" She says then yawns afterwards.

"Yeah. Goodnight Daina" Dex says sleepily

"Goodnight Dex." Daina replies

 **Two Hours Later:**

We find our ginger-head fox and grey-blue haired hound sleeping on the couch and chair. Dex was sleeping on the couch because he offered Daina the bed in the bedroom that had a surprisingly comfortable mattress so he would take the couch. Daina would've said no but she took his offer and pretended to sleep in the bedroom. She planned on watching Dex after he fell asleep. She was still worried about his state of mind from earlier, she wanted to watch over him in case any nightmares came up. After the first 45 minutes she heard nothing but his silent peaceful breathing and decided to get some sleep herself hoping for a peaceful night but she was wrong.

She was soon woken up by irregular breathing. As she opens her eyes she looks over to Dex who was sweating in his sleep. She immediately got up and went over to his side, he seemed to be having a nightmare. She then placed her hand on his head running her fingers through his grey-blue locks hoping it would work to comfort him. While she was doing this Dex was reminiscing about his past.

 ** _Dex's Dream:_**

 ** _Dex was being assaulted by a ton of people in his village that seem to have caught up to him. He was running from them as fast as he could with his tiny 6 year-old legs. His village finally had enough of him and is now trying to get rid of him._**

 ** _"We have him trapped now. Let's kill him while we still can." Said a villager_**

 ** _"Kill the monster" , "Slay the beast" said more villagers._**

 ** _He keeps running and running from them and tries to find a place to hide. He goes into an abandoned house and looks for something anything he can use to be out of sight._**

 ** _There coming in closer and closer and all Dex could do was huddled himself in a corner wrapping his arms around his knees waiting for what's about to happen next. Tears continuously flowed down his cheeks as darkness huddles around him._**

 ** _"No please don't hurt me please!" Dex screams_**

 ** _They then raise their swords, knives and sharp weapons at and charge at him with malice in their eyes as they go in for the kill. That was until his body started glowing red and tendrils started coming out of him flowing around and started hitting people._**

 ** _"What is that thing?", "It's the monster hybrid", "Run away" villagers shouted._**

 ** _The tendril then wrapped themselves around some of the villagers and crushed them into nothing while absorbing their life force._**

 ** _Dex screams in agony as darkness then covers the entire area eating everyone within range._**

Reality:

Dex is thrashing around in his sleep making Daina freak out what his nightmare is about. She tries to keep comforting him whispering soft words to him and continue her ministrations in stroking his hair. After a few minutes, he starts say no in his sleep until he finally wakes up in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dex shouts

Daina yelps back a bit from his scream but then straightens herself out and grabs his shoulders trying to calm him down. "Dex calm down its okay, it's okay. You're here, your safe!"

Dex continues shaking and shouting as Daina tried to help him. He wasn't seeing her, all he saw was the tendrils and burnt houses and injured villagers. Daina then did the only thing she could do. She pulled him into her arms and hugged his head close to her chest to try and free him from his nightmare.

"Dex listen to me, you're not there anymore. Your right here with me please wake up." Daina whispered in his ear while he struggled to break free.

"Dex please" she pleaded. Daina sees that he heard her voice when he stop struggling and his breathing was going back to normal. Daina then released him from her but she still didn't let go of him and settled her hands on his shoulders.

Dex slowly calms down and realizes he was back in the real world and was wide awake. He then feels wet trails on his cheeks wondering if he is still crying but before he could do anything to them away Daina's hand reaches his face first and wipes them away.

"Hey" she said sadly.

"Hey" he replied with sadness in his voice.

"Are you ok, how are you feeling, do you want to talk about your dream?" asked Daina

Before Dex could answer her he could feel a lump in his throat waiting to be released. More tears flow down his cheeks as he starts to sob slightly feeling the mask on his face starting to crack. He then feels himself being pulled into an embrace by the silent worried fox girl. She puts her hands around him, one on head and other around his back and pulls him back to her chest feeling his tears soak her top.

"Ssshhh it's ok. It's okay to cry, I'm right here." Daina said softly. Daina comforts him while trying to hide her own tears. She hated seeing Dex like this, it wasn't the same person she met earlier, this was someone else. She felt Dex pull back a bit but he was trying to avoid looking at her.

"I was there, back at home." Dex said while looking down.

"Why were you having a nightmare about that, what made you think of home?" Daina asked while rubbing his back.

"I don't know but I hated it. I was running from villagers with intent on killing me after my father left me.

Daina froze at his sentence. "They…tried…to…..kill you?" She also wondered why his dad left but that's for another time. So she went back to listening Dex's nightmare.

Dex nods his head after a few moments. "After they cornered me I thought I was going to die until it happened. I didn't know what it was but, even though it protected me it was scary. I had red bloody tendrils coming out of me and grabbing people, and it-" he paused as tremors went through his body.

Daina noticed this and kept rubbing his back to keep him calm. "Dex we don't have to continue talking about it. If you want, we could talk about tomorrow morning when your-" she said before he interrupted her.

"I killed them." Dex said with fear laced in his voice. Daina gasped at his answer.

"I know it was a nightmare but it all felt so real that it makes me wonder if I did that." he said as tears ran down his face again.

He then asks her "Why, why are you being so nice to me, I…..I don't…I don't deserve to be something someone should worry about, I'm different from other people and looked at with nothing but hatred. So why, why do you care for me, I'm not worth it. Maybe you'r better off without me."

Daina had enough of what Dex was saying. She had enough of what he was calling himself because of others. She wasn't going to let this affect him, not now or ever. "Dex, look at me." Daina tells him but he kept his eyes down instead of looking up at her. He then felt her hands cupped his face making him look at her.

"Don't you dare say that ok? It doesn't matter whether your different from others or not. You are who you are and no one change that. To me you're the first friend I made that hasn't ignore me or looked at me as an outsider. I thought that I finally found someone who's like me and knows what's it like to be alone but unlike me you've hidden all your emotions beneath a mask. I've told myself that no matter what happens, no matter how bad things get I will never look at you any different because to me you look like a normal fun loving person. I promise won't leave you." Daina told him.

Those words made Dex fill warmth inside his chest, it also broke the dam on his mask that's been holding all his anger, rage and sadness over the years. He then finally sobbed uncontrollably wrapping his arms around Daina's waist holding her like she was a lifeline. He was glad to have a friend like Daina around, she trusted him and he trusted her. He wouldn't know what happen if he never met her?

Daina was holding Dex slowly rocking him back and forth while running fingers in his hair giving comfort. She was glad she could help Dex, when they first met he was a calm, kind-hearted and cheerful boy but that was a huge difference to how he is now. The boy in her arms reminded her of how she was before; a scared child would be feeling unwanted and unloved by those who refused to give it including family. She refused to let what happen to her happen to him. She refuses to let her friend put himself down influenced by others actions.

After a half hour of the room filled with Dex's crying, she felt his breathing slow down and return to normal sensing he calmed down. She then takes a moment to release him from the embrace and looks straight at him. His eyes were red-rimmed from crying too much and it looked like he could go to sleep at any minute. Daina decides to take him to the bedroom in case more nightmare come.

"Come on let's get to the bedroom, you'll be more comfortable in there and I'm not taking no for an answer, you need it." Daina told him comfortably while standing up and holding out her hand. Dex did want to say that it was hers for the night but he was too tired to worry about so he accepted her offer.

"Okay" Dex said while taking his hand in hers standing up feeling a little light-headed. Daina notices his movement and tightens her hand in his, pulling him with her as the make their way to the bedroom. As the entered the bedroom Daina helps Dex lays down in the bed that was big enough for two people. As she pulls the covers up on him and turns to leave she feels a hand gripping her wrist. She looks back at Dex and see the slight fear in his eyes worried that she'll disappear and everything that had happened today was just a dream.

"Please Stay" he pleads. She then softly smiles saying "Of course. Move over a bit." Dex moves over letting Daina getting in pulling up the blanket covering both of them. As they look into each others' eyes, Dex feels his eyes being droopy slowly starting to close. As he go to sleeps he feels Daina grasp his hand underneath telling him "It's ok. I'm not going anywhere, go ahead and get some sleep." Hearing her words of comfort, Dex finally lets sleep take him.

Seeing that Dex is asleep, Daina stays awake for 10 minutes before feeling sleeping herself. Before she closes her eyes she plants a soft kiss on Dex's forehead.

"Sweet Dreams my little puppy" she says unconsciously before letting sleep finally take her.

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter 3: Traveling Partners**


	3. Chapter 3 : Traveling Partners

Chapter 3: Traveling Partners

Hours have passed and it was now morning. Birds were chirping and sounds of water were splashing down from the rooftop of the cabin. The sun is out bright and shiny drying off puddles and trees were soaked with water. Inside the cabin were two teens, one sleeping while the other was up reading.

Dex was in bed sleeping soundly and peacefully with Daina right next to him laying on her right side. She woke up earlier before him and was thinking about what happen last night as she turns her head up to the wooden ceiling; She was still worried about him doing anything if left alone so she wanted show and make him that he is important and that he did mattered. He may not matter to the world or other people but he did matter to her. He was nice to her last night not because he had to, he wanted to make new friends seeing him for who he is and not what he is just like her. She then exits her train of thought and turns her head toward Dex, wondering what else has he gone through before meeting her. Has he been living alone from the start or was it something else entirely? She then turns head back at Dex slowly thinking on what to do.

" ** _He'll tell me on his own time. I don't want to force him on it like I did last night with his mother ."_** She thought. She then sees some strands of his hair falling over his right eye covering part of his face. Daina raises her left hand moving toward his face and pushes the strands back over his ear.

" ** _You really are an adorable puppy"_** she thoughts. She realizes what she just said and her cheeks quickly blushed.

" ** _Why do I keep thinking like this? Do I like him already I just met him?"_** she continues thinking in her head. " ** _Maybe I do, but for right now I think I'll wait before I know my own feelings"_** She finishes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a soft groan coming from Dex. Dex opens his eyes and sees Daina wide awake looking at him with a smile on her face. He then tries to remember how he and her were sleeping in the same until the events from last night played in his head. His nightmare haunting him, being comforted by Daina and his mask being broken. He was surprised to see Daina in the bed with him. He remembered asking her to stay sounding like a scared child and shocked when she said she would. He was afraid of losing her, his first friend. He didn't want her to leave but that's probably being selfish of him to think like that. He quickly shakes those dark thoughts away and talks to Daina.

"Morning Daina" Dex says.

"Good morning Dex, how did you sleep" Daina says with a little worry in her voice.

"I was able to sleep ok thanks to you. I didn't think you were gonna stay with me the entire night I thought you were gonna stay until I fell asleep" Dex replied.

"I-I-I kind of wanted to stay in here with you because of what happened. I didn't like seeing you like that and it scared me so I wanted to stay" Daina replied with a slight tint of red in her cheeks.

"Well thank you for staying it means a lot. Also, remember when you told me that I could talk to you about anything?" said Dex.

"Your welcome and yes I do remember saying that. Do you have something to talk about? Daina asks

"Yes, and I want to ask you something else as well?" Dex replies.

"What is it?" Daina asks him?

"If I tell you my past and who I really am, will you not judge me because of my kind?" Dex tells her hesitantly while frowning. "I mean its up to you in the end really, I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anym-mmmph" Dex was then interrupted when he felt two arms wrapped around him. He had his gaze on the ground entire time he didn't even hear Daina move from the bed.

"I told you last night didn't I, it doesn't matter what you are. Nothing will make me think any different you Dex okay. Besides who else do I know makes good hot cocoa? Daina reassures him with a joke in the end. She sees his frown turn into a smile after she says her piece.

"Heh, how did I get myself to meet someone like you Daina?" Dex asks her. She giggles at his question and says "I just like seeing you smile. Now come sit down and tell me your story." Daina tells him. Dex then starts to become nervous as he sits down on the bed with Daina. He doesn't know why he is telling someone like her about his past. All through his life he couldn't trust anybody because of all the hate he had to endure. That was until he met Daina, she was being so nice to him and not threatening to kill him with malice intentions. Maybe that was why he was being kind to her because he trusts her.

He turns his head towards Daina and notices sees that she is patting her lap for him to see. He thought she was doing it because she wants to that until he saw her glare. He shrinks back a bit from her wondering what he did wrong.

"What did I do wrong, I haven't even started talking yet?" Said Dex.

"Nothing, I want you to lay down and put your head in my lap, I know it might feel a little weird to you at first but I want you to be comfortable while telling your story ok?" Daina answers.

On the hand Dex didn't want to have a giant blush on his face while talking but on the other hand he didn't want to hurt Daina's feelings, she just trying to help him and the more he thought his past the more he didn't want to talk about it. If he was going to talk about it he needs to say everything because he does not want to talk about it again. So, he takes up on her offer and lays his head down on her lap.

Daina smiled glad that Dex took her offer and was now waiting patiently for him to talk. She didn't want to force into telling everything about him right away, she wants him to tell her at his own pace. So, she just stays there quietly with his head on her lap waiting for him to speak.

Dex wonders if he should tell her about his race when she asked that question yesterday before he tells her his life story. Dex then musters up all the courage within him to start telling his tale.

"Ok, first remember when you asked me that I could hide my ears and tail?" Dex asks

"Yes?" Daina answers

"The truth is I'm a hybrid or that's what people in my village called me" said Dex.

Daina was shocked at his words when he said he was a hybrid. She was shocked with joy because she really was just like him a hybrid. Back in her village hybrids were known to be dangerous and to be considered the roots of evil because of all the trails of dead innocent bodies they leave behind but she didn't believe that. That was just a story told by the elders and she always wondered if it was true. She discovered herself being a hybrid when her father told her on his deathbed. He also told her that he was one too. Only he knew what hybrids were really are and that they were framed for all misdeeds and deaths. While growing up, she taught herself how to control her powers in secret from everyone including her own mother, even though they ignored her she had an advantage. Now here she is with another hybrid and is now extremely happy that she met him.

"Uh Daina? Are you okay, you spaced out a bit?" Dex asks her

"Hmm, oh yes I'm ok. It just that I'm glad that I've finally met someone who's the same as me a hybrid" said Daina.

"WAIT, you mean you're a hybrid TOO?" exclaimed Dex.

"Yep but let's not get off topic here, remember you haven't told me your story yet." Daina says calmly.

"Oh, right sorry. As I was saying, I was born as a hybrid because my mother was one but she died from giving birth. I found out I was a hybrid by my father who didn't really care for me. He told me I was cursed on my family and said that I shouldn't even been born. It was hard growing up with a father who did things to you and gives you nothing but hate and pain. Hell, it was harder growing up with no friends and having the entire village basically shunned you just because." Said Dex.

Daina was feeling sad for Dex. He was hated for something that was out of his control. He had no fault for his mother's death only for his father to be mean to him and not give him the love he needed. He had to grow up without a mother in the village full of mean people. It wasn't fair to him. Then something clicked in her mind when Dex mentioned his father "doing things to him" what did that mean? So, she decided to ask him, although she wasn't prepared for the next event that about to happen.

"Dex, what did you mean when you said your father would do things to you?" asked Daina

Dex's entire body froze completely in fear. He wasn't ready for her to ask that question, he didn't want to answer to that at all. All he could think was being back in that room. That room was filled with nothing but darkness and it scared him to death when he was little. He was afraid of whatever was lurking in the shadows waiting to attack him but that was not the reason why he hated being there. His father did something to him that turned him in to a monster. He was a different person whenever he was being experimented with that. He wanted to stay from anybody that he could hurt and right now he didn't want to hurt Daina.

Daina was becoming worried about Dex as she looked at him. She didn't want to ask him that question but if she wanted to help him in any way she can she needed to know more about the problem so she doesn't set Dex off into a panic in the future. She then heard irregular breathing again from Dex only this time it sounded a little feral. She turned his head from her lap to her and was shocked at what she saw. Dex's eyes went from gold yellow to bloody red. He looked like a wolf ready to hunt. He then screamed in pure agony and fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"DEX! DEX! CALM DOWN!" Daina yelled.

"NO PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK INTO THAT ROOM! PLEASE I HATE BEING HIM! I DON'T WANT TO BE HIM PLEASE!" Dex shouts.

Daina is confused at Dex's pleas for mercy. Who was him any why was he so terrified of him? "That's not important right now I need to help him" she thought to herself. She is then pinned to the bed with her wrists held tightly by Dex above her head and sees that his eyes changed even more and glowed red.

"Dxx let me go" she demanded. Daina tries to break free but Dex tightens his grip. Daina was feeling afraid of what would happen next if she didn't do something.

"Please Dex, snap out of it let me go now" she continues before he barks at her and she froze.

Dex growls even more at Daina until he sees something in her eyes that gives him a pang of guilt in his chest. Fear. She was afraid of him and how he was acting. Dex eyes switch back and forth from blood red to gold yellow until it returned to normal. He releases Daina as he gets off of her. Dex and Daina look at each other for a few seconds before Dex starts shaking in fear. He did something he could not fix. He scared Daina. Not his village, not hunters and not his father, it was him and him alone. He looks at his hands, the ones he used to hurt her, they were trembling. He looks back up to Daina and sees she was shaking a bit, that shattered him. She was afraid of him and was focused on the ground instead of him. It was his fault.

 ** _"I told you would be alone and so did your father. This is why everyone hates you. No matter how much you train, and no matter how many friends you try to make, you will hurt them. This is your fault and you can never be free from this curse you carry." The voice in his head said mocking him._**

The voice was right he was bound to be alone from the start. Dex didn't want to believe it but after what he just did to Daina, he thought that "he" was right.

He then notices Daina looking at him worried. He then realizes that if he loses control of himself, he'll kill Daina and he didn't want that.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Daina." He apologizes to her getting up but not before looking at her with guilt. He tries to leave the cabin to go hunt someone other than Daina but doesn't get that far when Daina grabs his forearm tight preventing him from leaving.

"Daina let go of me" He pleads at her trying to break free but Daina tightens her grip. As he turns around to look back at her he sees her hair covering her face so it was to tell if she was trying to hurt him or something else. He couldn't blame her since he was the one who attacked her. As he tries to pull away from Daina she pulls him back and pushes him into a wall while gripping his shoulders. Dex was waiting to see hatred or malice in her eyes as soon as she grabbed him but what he saw wasn't anything of that. It was sadness and concern. He thought that she would hate for what he did but she didn't. As he thinks about this Daina had thoughts of her own. Dex was trying to run away from her for her own safety and even though she got attacked he apologized before he tried to leave. **_"I don't think he will even forgive himself for what happened, I wouldn't if I was in his position. I don't want him to think like that, he's already got enough problems. I need to show him that he can trust me."_** She thought. She pulls him into an embrace putting a hand on his head pushing him down towards her chest.

"Daina let me go please I don't want to hurt you" Dex panics

"NO. Dex you're here ok, your right here with me. You're not in that room anymore, you're not back in the village, you are right here with me ok." said Daina.

"But"

"Dex, remember what I said last night. I don't care, I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"No but"

"Then there's no need to put anymore blame on yourself. So please calm down."

"Daina I can't stay here please let me leave I can't….." he pleads

Daina tightens her grip and keeps him in place. "Listen to my heartbeat and calm down" She says softly

Dex's irregular breathing began to slow down while he listened to her heartbeat. Daina kept repeating soft words of comfort to Dex to keep him calmed down. After a few minutes, she turns his head towards her and sees him frowning. She finally sighs in relief that he was back to normal although she still felt him shivering from the fear that went out through his body and her as well from earlier.

"Better?"

"Yeah thanks. Sorry I attacked you earlier."

"It's ok Dex. I'm fine. Do you want to take a break, we can if you want to? asked Daina

"No, I want to keep going because if I stop I know I won't talk about it or bring it up ever again. And I want to tell you. I want to tell you because I trust you. If I can do that then I can do this." Dex answered her.

"Okay. Just remember I'm right here with you ok?" Daina says in a comforting manner

"Ok." Dex replies.

He then lays his head back down in her lap hoping to feel comfortable again and his prayers are soon answered when he feels her fingers running through his hair. Dex then continues to where he left off.

"To answer your question from earlier, my dad if I should even call him that did experiments on me a lot." Said Dex with a frown on his face.

"He…. did…. experiments on you?" Daina said shocked at his reply

"Yeah, he said it was punishment for disobeying him whenever I did something stupid or wrong. I was just trying to make new friends or do anything fun but everybody basically ignored me and left me alone like I was a terrible person. My father would always come get me and basically hit me for no reason. And this was all before I knew I was a hybrid. Everyday was a living nightmare for me until the day he left and that was actually the worse day of my life" Dex says sadly.

"What happened?" Daina asked

"…." Dex stayed silent for a minute before she asked again.

"Dex what happened on that day?" Daina asked once more

"It was horrible. After my father took me down to the basement, things went from horrible to terrifying" Dex answered.

 **Flashback:**

 ** _Dex was being dragged by his father down to the basement with his wrist harshly gripped. He was afraid of what his father would do to him. This morning he just woke up hoping he would be ignored as usual because he wanted to be alone because today was his birthday and he was turning six wishing he spend the day in his room alone but fate had other plans for him._**

 ** _"Sit down boy" his father said with malice._**

 ** _Dex went into his corner and sat on the ground waiting for his father's punishment. As he looked around the lab he saw numerous containers of parts that belonged to humans or animals. Those parts were like arms and legs and some eyeballs that were mutilated from the result of an experiment. HE was scared of what would happen next. His father may have beaten him a lot but he never used him as a lab rat. until he felt something being injected into his neck. He felt pain shooting through his body as his eyes became blood red and his growls became more feral. He was acting more like an animal and that is when his father smiled at him and what came next would forever haunt him._**

 ** _"What I just injected in to you was blood. Not just any blood, it was blood of the first hound that went nuts and kill everybody and everything in his sight, Dark Hound. You don't know this either but the real reason everybody rejected you is because of what I told them, what you really are…..a hybrid. Half-human and half-hound. Your mother was the only one I cared for in this world and you took her away from me. If you hadn't come into our lives, if you hadn't been born then none of this would've happen." He explained._**

 ** _Even though Dex couldn't control his actions on the outside, he heard everything on the inside. He was hurt to his heart's content. He was hated by everyone and everything because of his father. All he wanted to do right now was get away and far away from him that is._**

 ** _"Now that I've told you everything about yourself, I think it's time you and I part ways boy. As long as this blood is in your system, you will always be a cold-blooded killer and kill anything you see. No matter how much you struggle to keep it locked away inside of you, it will always be within you, part of your soul forever and you can never change that. Ever. In the next few minutes or so after I leave you will be back to normal and won't remember anything that had happen in the past half hour, it's been nice knowing boy. Have fun living a life full of hell." His father finishes and leaves the house._**

 ** _After his father left, Dex was back to normal. He stared at floor for a few seconds processing everything that had just happened. He slowly looked at his hands and saw his own blood. He clawed himself while trying to control his urges. Dex then screamed as loud as he can while falling to the ground. He was on his knees and his hands were on the floor. Tears of pain and sorrow were flowing down his cheeks as he cried. He wished his mom was here, he wished she didn't have to die, he wished he was a normal kid._**

 ** _All he ever wanted was to be with his mother and not care about anything else in the world._**

Reality:

Dex finished telling Daina his story and saying she was shocked and angry was an understatement. Daina was downright furious at how bad things went for Dex. She was even angrier when she learned that Dex was nothing more than a tool to his father and didn't even love him for a second. Her mother may have ignored her and stop paying attention to her, but she never thought of as something useless and looked as a tool for someone to use repeatedly. As much as Daina wanted to go find this man and hurt him for what he did to Dex, her anger was cast aside when she saw face come to view he was just more than sad, he was broken. His eyes looked empty as if nothing mattered to him anymore. He was alone all through his life and nobody bothered to help him. She was so angry at them for what they did.

"After my dad abandoned me, I had a hard time controlling my urges in me. Every year they get worse and worse to the point where I was very dangerous. The night I left my village was also the night where I hurt people. At first, I didn't want to believe when they told me I did it but then I believed them after I had these flashbacks of what happened. Some people were antagonizing me and insulting me, and last thing they said made me want to kill them but I didn't." Dex sadly explained.

Daina didn't want to ask him what they said to him but she did.

"What did they say?" she asked

"They said no wonder your father left and your mother died, they couldn't handle raising a monster like you. We're kinda glad she's dead because she doesn't have to see how her son was nothing more than a coward and embarrassment to her and this entire village." Dex quoted

Daina gasps at the horrible answer she received. She couldn't believe his own kind would say that.

"I was so mad that day that I didn't care anymore. I didn't care who they were I wanted to kill them for insulting my mother. I just charged blindly at them and clawed them up to the point where they couldn't move. I wanted to kill them but I didn't, I couldn't take a life it was wrong. So, I left, once I did the village was so happy that I was gone. I guess I never mattered to them after all huh." Dex finished as his eyes slowly began to water.

Daina couldn't take it anymore. She lifted Dex up from her lap and wrapped her arms around him pulling him to her chest. One hand settled on his back and the other on his head. She soon feels wetness on her chest and hears Dex cry out his pain and sorrow.

"You think my mother would've been alive if I didn't exist" he asked

"Dex, it's not your fault that she isn't here. She would be angry at what your father did to you and how your people viewed you. She would be sad at how you had to go through but she would be very proud at how you've grown." Daina assured him.

"All I wanted was to be with my mother. Why did I have to be treated like that? I didn't ask for this. Why did everyone have to hate me? Why did father have to resent Me? Why did mother had to leave to ME? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE AND LEAVE ME ALL ALONE? I JUST WANTED TO BE WITH HER WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LEAVE!? WWWHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!?" Dex sobbed loudly.

Daina held him tighter to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair hoping to comfort him. That was all she could do right now. She was so angry at Dex's past that she needed to leave and hit something but right now all she wants to do is comfort Dex as he continues crying. Her past was nothing compared to what he had to go through. So, she held him as he kept crying until he would fall asleep from crying too much.

 **One hour later:**

Daina is now walking down a trail to a market now far from the cabin. She saw it the same night she met Dex. She stops walking for a second turns to the nearest tree she sees and punches it as hard as she could and leaves a crater within the tree. She doesn't even feel the slightest bit of pain in her hand, when she was little she would take her anger out on trees to keep herself calm. As she looks as the tree she wonders about Dex. She couldn't believe someone nice like him had to live with a cruel father and a hateful village.

As Daina pulls back for another punch a voice stops her before she could make contact. **_"Red you need to calm down for a sec. You don't need to lose control."_** the voice said. Daina's arm struggling to release her anger on the tree before putting her arm down back to her side. Her fists are still clenched with anger from her fury.

 ** _"Red what's going on? I know your angry but I don't know why you are? You shut me out to keep me from hearing your conversation."_** it said.

Daina then took a deep breath before speaking. "You know that boy I met yesterday Dex, I learn a few things about him but there's a lot that I didn't like." She spoke.

 ** _"Wait you mean you don't like him?"_**

"What I mean is that I'm not angry at him, I'm angry for what he had to go through when he was little and how it affected him and his life."

 ** _"Ok before you start knocking down trees in to next week, tell me what happen in his life that made him well that."_**

So Daina told the voice in her head about Dex and his life and what traumas he had to go through and how people hated him and shunned him all his life. Daina had to pause every few minutes to take deep breaths to keep her anger from getting the better of her. Her voice in her head was also angry as well.

 ** _"Wow. I never thought he had it that bad. I can't believe his own father abandoned him and caused him so much pain."_**

"I'm more-angry at the fact that his own father used him like a lab rat and experimented on him that day. Even worse it was the day he lost his mother. I feel even worse now when I accused her of not being there for him but learning she died when he was given birth."

 ** _"Hey look, you didn't know about that so you can't blame yourself. The only thing you can do for right now is to support him and watch over him to keep from do anything dangerous, not from others but-"_**

"I know, the state he's in right now is bad. He's more of a danger to himself and if he's not watched over he could…could.."

 ** _"Hey calm down and relax. No need to worry about that right now. All you can do is be there for him when he needs it even if he won't admit it."_**

"Maybe you're right. I just wish that he didn't have to go through all of that."

 ** _"We can't change people or the past Day and we can't change what happen to him. We can only affect what we do here and now."_**

Daina then sighed. "Heh, can't argue with that."

 ** _"Listen, I know you and me didn't get along that much when you were little but look what at us now as time passed by, you took the time to get to know me and learn about me. You didn't think what people thought I was and protected me when I wanted to be alone. I didn't have anyone but you when I lost my siblings and I'm grateful for that. We both grew up together and became sisters. Daina if you were able to help me change into a different person then I know you can do the same for Dex ok?"_**

Daina then stops walking and remembers moments of her childhood of where she met "her" and how she cared for her. She hated how others thought of "her" and saw "her" as nothing but a killer but she didn't care. She believed that "she" wasn't hurting anyone and was just a kid like her and she refused to let anyone hurt her. Daina was glad that she met "her" that day and wouldn't have trade for anything in the world.

"Yeah your right. Thanks for the encouragement Lucine. Sorry I mean Luna."

 ** _"that's alright sis. You can call me either but be careful when im not in your head because the other me will get violent and play mind games with you." Voice now revealed Lucine/Luna said._**

"Don't worry I won't. Later sis."

 ** _"Bye"_**

After talking to her "sister", Daina almost forgot where she was going when she saw the market in sight. She planned to make lunch for them both to when she gets back. As she enters the market she gets a small cart and quickly makes her way down an aisle picking up canned soup. She also looks med supplies and traveling gear. She was looking for to-go food and gear because she's thinking about traveling with Dex if he wants too. Plus, she didn't want to leave him alone after learning about his childhood. She's worried that he'll hurt himself and will try to hide it from her and she doesn't want that happening. After hearing his childhood, she didn't want to leave Dex's side for more than a few seconds.

Pushing those thoughts away in the back of her head, Daina heads to the register to pay for her items. While she was paying, she overheard someone behind her talking about something.

"Didn't you hear what happen to that isolated village a few miles from here? said a middle-aged man.

"NO what?" another customer asks.

"I heard that they kicked out someone who they thought was their own but they weren't. The person they kicked out was a hybrid."

"A HYBRID?" the woman behind him gasp.

"Yeah a hybrid. I can't believe they didn't know about the hybrid living among them but I can't believe even more that they didn't kill him the moment they found out." the man exclaimed.

Daina was silently listening through the conversation. She knew they were talking about Dex when he isolated. She was gritting her teeth and clenching her fists to how people were seeing her friend as nothing more than a monster. She doesn't make a sound and pays for her items and leaves the counter but the next thing she heard before leaving the store, made her lose her composure.

"They should've killed that hybrid as soon as they saw it. Hybrids are nothing more than bloodthirsty and ruthless killers that should be UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH" he was interrupted as Daina punched the hell out of him through the market into an aisle, luckily there were only 4 people within the building including her so she didn't attract much attention. Her eyes were foreshadowed by her hair and her aura was flowing around her body very dangerously. She was going to kill him for what he said about Dex. She didn't care what would happen right now as she gripped harshly onto the man's shirt and lifted him up in the air. She was about to punch him until Lucine came into her head.

 ** _"DAINA! DAINA! Calm Down, it's not worth it." She exclaimed._**

Daina spoke to Lucine in her head telepathically. **"I don't care. I'm going to kill him even if you try to stop me."** She reeled her hand back as the man started panicking.

"Please, please don't hurt me!"

 **"Too late"** Her fist was about to connect until Lucine stopped her with her next sentence.

 ** _"THINK ABOUT DEX!" she screamed._** Daina's hand stop inches before his face as she froze.

"What…" She said silently to herself.

 ** _"Think about Dex. I may not know him or what he would want but I do know that he would never want you to take a life and have blood on your hands. You told me his dream from the other night right, it may have been a dream but to him it felt real and it scared him to no end. Please Daina don't let this one thing change your life, do this not just for Dex or me but do this for yourself." Lucine said softly to her._**

Daina thought about what her "sister" said to her and she was right. She let her anger get the best of her and looked where it almost got her. So, she calmed down as her aura went back to normal and her hair stop covering her eyes as she looked at the man with hatred and dropped him to the ground. As he was dropped and before he could escape his foot was stomped on as Daina leaned down to him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"If you ever talk bad about my friend again, I'll rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat, understand?!" She warned him. The man nodded his head quickly understanding her threat. Daina wanted to give him a broken ankle but she had other things to worry about so she glared at him once more before releasing her foot off of his and walked away from him. The woman that was behind the man and the cashier were both shocked and frozen with fear at what just transpired. Daina slowly regained her composure and walked out of the market saying thank you to the cashier.

Daina arrives back at the cabin. She sets the groceries down on the counter and walks over to the bedroom to see if Dex is still sleeping when she left. She rolls the blanket down a little and sees him snoring silently. She sighs in relief glad he was still here. She then sees something clutched tightly in his hand. She reaches out to his hand and slowly opens it trying not to wake him up. She then sees something that looks sharp within his grasp. She opens his hand a bit more and her eyes widened at what she sees. A small knife was in his hand that looked clean with no blood stains. Daina switches her nose from human to fox to smell any recent blood that has come from Dex in the past half hour she was gone. Daina doesn't really use her hybrid abilities most of the time but the knife in Dex's hand told her otherwise. She again sighed in relief that he hadn't cut himself but this only increased her worries. She now wonders what other stuff he would do while she was gone. She then remembered she had lunch to make and needed to make it now while he was still asleep. She removes the knife from within his hand very slowly, switches her nose back to normal and takes one last look at him before leaving the couch and begin lunch.

She fills the pot with water and puts it on the stove and turns on the burner to high waiting for the colorless liquid to boil. As she waits, Daina thinks about what she just saw. Dex with a knife in his hand. He was already in that stage and she didn't think about it. She thought it would happen sooner but not this fast and this was probably another thing he didn't tell her, probably to make her not worry about him. Idiot.

" **Was Dex already thinking about suicide, I told him he could tell me anything and he still doesn't trust me."** Daina thought angrily. She was about to wake Dex up and give him scolding but then something didn't seem right to her. Blood.

 **"That's right there was no blood coming off of him and he was sound asleep the whole time while I was gone. Even if he did just wake up and tried to fake sleep I could tell but yes that's it there was no blood and I didn't smell any either. What am I missing here?"** she thinks curiously. She then lets out a small "eep" sound as she turns back to the stove and sees the water boiling. "Oops, forgot about that." She says sheepishly. She then picks up the ramen and takes them out of there packs and stirs them in the pot. Daina is still curious on what she was missing and how it this started but she figured she could wait until Dex wakes up and tells her when he's ready.

 **A few minutes later:**

Dex wakes up to the smell of food in the cabin. Dex groans a bit opening his eyes and looking at his surroundings. He tries to remember why he was still in bed in the afternoon, then he realizes that Daina wasn't in the room with him. He gets up and stretches himself out and walks to the kitchen where he sees Daina cooking some ramen. She must've left and got some stuff after he fell asleep.

He sees some packs of med supplies and travel gear along with some food for the road, it may him wonder if Daina was leaving. At first Dex was frightened by the thought of Daina leaving him but he then sees two different packs sleeping bags near the door, one blue and one yellow. Dex then wonders why Daina bought two instead of just one, he would ask her later when lunch was over. He then hears someone calling him to get his attention.

"Oh, Dex your awake. I'm sorry I didn't even hear you get up." Said Daina.

"No, it's ok I needed it" said Dex while frowning.

"Hey Daina when your ready can you tell me about you and your past, I mean you don't have to tell me right now just when you're comfortable talking about it?" Dex asked gently. He was a little afraid she would say no and move on but something in his head told him not to worry and just ask.

"Don't worry Dex, I tell you my story one day but right now sit it's time to eat" said Daina with a smile on her face.

Dex was relieved at her answer and sat down. While waiting, he was wondering why his left hand felt numbed like he had been holding something for a while. He wonders what it could've been in his hand but shook those thoughts right away when Daina gave him his bowl of ramen.

"Here you go" she said.

Dex then picks up his fork and dips it in the soup pulling out the noodles and bites it. Dex eyes widened at the sweet taste of food that had just entered his system. He turns his head towards Daina who was looking away from him.

"So how is it, does it taste good?" Daina asked hesitantly.

"Good? Good? It tastes freakin' awesome." Dex exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

"R-R-Really" Daina asked shockingly.

"Yes, this is amazing. I didn't know you make food taste so good." answered Dex.

"Well this is my first-time cooking food for anyone but myself, so I was a little nervous about your opinion." said Daina.

"Well it tastes great to me so don't worry about it. If anyone didn't think it was good, then there all idiots in my book because it was awesome." Dex said with a smile on his face.

Daina was glad that someone liked her food but she was even more happy when she saw Dex's smile. She was glad he had forgotten about his breakdown from earlier and enjoying what was happening right now although it broke her heart a little that she had to ask him about the knife she had found in his hand when she came home. She didn't want make be sad again but she needed to get the problem out of the way before she forgets. So, after their lunch she decides to ask him.

"Hey Dex" Daina calls.

"Yes Daina?" Dex replies.

"Why did I find a knife in your hand when I came home, you didn't do anything to yourself did you?" asked Daina her voice laced with concern.

Dex then remembers his hand being numb when she asked him that question. He was asleep the entire time she was gone so how did it even come into my…...hand? Dex's eyes then widened at the realization. He did get up and move from the bed earlier but it wasn't of his own intentions, it was because of … **him.** Dex's other half Eclipse was the one who moved. Eclipse is a phantom who feeds on Dex's negative emotions. He was created from the blood Dex's father injected him with but not at the time he was little. He came off the negativity that the villagers had when they shunned him and called him a monster. He was Dex's pain, anger, and depression; basically, his dark emotions. He must've come out for a reason but that is for another time, right now Dex had to tell Daina another secret.

"I think I know why you found me with a knife in my hand." Dex tells her.

"And?" she asked waiting for an answer.

"It was Eclipse." Dex answers with venom in his voice.

 ** _"ECLIPSE!?" Lucine yelled._**

"Who's Eclipse?" Daina asked startled with Dex's change of attitude and Lucine's frantic yelling

"Eclipse was someone who was nothing more than a voice in my head." Dex says.

"Wait was?" Daina asked

"Looks like he can now be able to move around freely while I'm asleep." he said.

"Do you hate Eclipse?"

"I didn't until he gave me the nightmares about what I would do to people."

"Wait he was responsible for your nightmare from last night?"

"No, dreams with me being chased by my former village always happens. Eclipse hasn't been himself since that day either." he said while frowning.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"All I know about him is that he was separated from his siblings and trapped as my father's lab rat and was used repeatedly with torture until the day he left me. Eclipse was so angry that he thought since I was his son that he would take his anger out on me and make me feel his pain."

 ** _"Brother would never do that!" Lucine shouted_**

" ** _Brother!? Wait Lucine you have a brother_**?" Daina asked surprised at the fact that her inner self has a brother.

 ** _"Nothing to worry about right now ok. I've got to do something for a bit ok. I'm collecting my thoughts and trying to remember my memories for a bit of what happen that day ok?" Lucine asked_**

 ** _"Ok but don't stay "there" for too long ok. You remember what happen last time?"_**

 ** _"Don't worry I won't be "there" for more than an two hours ok, I promise?"_**

 ** _"Alright, be safe Lucine."_**

 ** _"You too Daina, have fun with your boyfriend. Tee hee!" Lucine said teasingly before disappearing._**

Daina's face turned red while shouting to her "That's not funny you hear that's not funny."

"What's not funny?"

"Eeeeepppp" Daina was too busy embarrassed by Lucine that she forgot she left and she wasn't talking to her anymore so she shouted her words outloud….To Dex.

"Whoa whoa, sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that I thought you were talking to me?"

"No no. It wasn't to you I meant someone else. **_"Note to self, kill Lucine for teasing."_**

"Anyway, you said that Eclispe was a voice in your head who can now materialize himself or take over your body and can move around freely right?"

"That's right."

"Should we be worried?" Daina asks although she was already worried at this point.

"No" Dex casually replied

"No" Daina repeats shocked that he wasn't worried about this as much as her.

"Don't worry he only comes out when I'm alone and very depressed." Dex reassured her when he saw the shocked expression on her face.

"Oh. Wait if he only comes when your depressed and alone then why didn't he come out earlier when you had the nightmare from last night and breakdown from earlier?" Daina asked curiously.

"He probably couldn't come because of you." Dex replied

"Me?" Daina questions

"Yes, thanks to you he couldn't get out and takeover me because you comforted me. You cared for me and my well-being and was worried about if something was wrong. So," he stops and stands up. Dex walks over to Daina holding his hand out to her. Daina grasps his hand and feels him pulling her up from her seat only to be embraced by the wolf hybrid. "Thank you Daina, thank you so much for helping me and being my friend." Said Dex.

Daina was happy that Dex was starting to open up to her a bit. She wanted to continue to help him with his problem but right now she wanted to relax in his arms for the moment being overjoyed by the fact that he was thankful for having someone by her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"No need to thank me for that Dex. I'm just glad that your back to your kind, fun-loving self." Daina said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Daina, I know this is out of the blue but I'm going to be leaving this place." Dex says carefully. Before Daina could reply he continued. "I don't want to stay in this region because I don't belong here. I also don't want to be reminded of where I came from. And lastly is a question for you, do you want to travel together?" Dex mumbled that last part. He then feels Daina hug him tighter then before squealing with joy but not too loud. She wanted to ask Dex but was nervous to do it and he beat her to it.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes I would love to travel with you." Daina says excitedly while unconsciously hugging Dex a little tighter than before.

"Really?" Dex asks shockingly

"Mmmhmm. Just say when you're ready and off we go." Daina answers.

"Ok, um is it ok if we do it right now, I want to leave before it rains like it did yesterday and I don't plan on us getting soaked again." Dex said sounding a little embarrassed.

"Sure" Daina answers gently.

So, the two packed up their stuff and everything they needed for the road. They made sure they left a sign on the cabin so it wouldn't be forgotten so easily.

Dex and Daina are now outside and take one last look at the cabin before turning around and start the walking the nearest path out of the region.

"Ready to see the world Daina, I am" Dex says with excitement in his voice.

Daina giggles at his expression and answers "As long as I am with you, I'll go anywhere."

The two hybrid friends leave behind the cabin and walk down the dirt path leaving the region ready for the adventures that await them in their new lives.

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter 4: The Creator and Guardian**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4: The Creator and Guardian**

Next to the regions of Wolfling and Foxversent were the lands of Elfhemans and Watoasuni. These two lands were known for their Guardians. In Elfhemans, their guardian was someone who would be an ally of mother nature. Mother Nature is a goddess who watches over the lands for all eternity. She visits once every decade to choose two guardians to protect not just her but all of the region. In Watoasuni, their guardian was in charge of the spirit world, being able to connect with those who have died. Their guardian has to keep the balance between the living and the dead or there would be consequences. These two regions were also aware part of the Mythical Hybrids Protectors where all the regions were one city living together until that day. The day they separated was because of a massacre by the Dark Hound, Shadow Fox, Cursed Humelf and Malice Watoa, the four hybrids of destruction; Myth Reapers. They laid waste to the city of Mythos Palace and because of those four their kind and guardians couldn't trust each other and they all agreed to separate and only go to meetings if any of their lands are in danger.

Now, walking through the woods in the Elfhemans was a teenage girl with black hair wearing light green frilly dress with two large yellow rings with blue orbs at the top around her waist, two smaller ones around both her wrists, green heels with straps up to her knees and an orange-yellow hood around her neck. Her name is Avanna. She was slowly exploring the woods thinking about what to after leaving her home. She left completely because people saw her as a crazy person. After losing her adopted parents at the age of 4 she would walk into the woods to be alone and shut out the world.

"Heh. I hate that village, what happen to treating others with kindness and not hatred. What are they blind idiots?" Avanna says frustrated.

"Just because I'm a hybrid they see me as a traitor or criminal?" Avanna asks herself

"I remember the stories about them that my parents told me but something was always off about how they turned out evil and the fact that the four regions banded together to seal them away and then kill their race while they're gone. At least both my parents and the elders of the village still see me as myself, everyone else can just go to the underworld." Avanna said darkly.

"Now I wonder what's this about me having a brother, my parents told me before they died that I was adopted and had one but I was filled with grief at the time and forgot about it. All I know about him is that he was living in the Wolfling region with our mother and father. I always wondered why they left me but then I found that because of an incident that happened when I was a baby that separated me from them and they couldn't do anything about it." Avanna says trying to remember until realization struck her.

Her eyes widened after she related her abandonment to her leaving the village and they both had the same answer. She was a hybrid.

"IT ALL MAKES SENSE" Avanna yells angrily. She kicks the nearest tree within her sight and leaves a crater in it.

"That's why they had no choice but to leave me but if my foster parents and elders knew I was a hybrid then why did they hide me from others? Maybe they didn't want me killed by people but even so I wish they didn't have to hide that from me. They had such a huge burden on them and it's because of me, it's my fault." She says sadly feeling her anger decreasing at the sudden revelation.

Avanna then looks and her right hand opens her palm and clenches it into a fist. "I'm sorry I had to make you all go through that for me and can't thank you enough for it. So please watch me as I become stronger and make you all proud." Avanna says to herself with determination seeping through her voice.

Avanna's going to show the world that she is a hybrid with her own goals to fulfill and will protect those she cares about and prove people that they are wrong about her. She then continues walking through the woods to her destination with newfound strength and leaves her region behind.

 **Two Hours Later:**

Avanna sees her destination in sight and it was a small inn. She had been traveling since morning and her legs were a little sore. She decided to walk with no transportation because the last thing she needed was someone hunting her down but the good news was she had full control of her powers of being a hybrid. She somehow has a special connection with nature and has the ability to see all that is around her or within range. That's just one of her abilities, she has more but that's a story for another day.

"Good, I arrived here safe and sound. And no one has followed me since I left. I'm staying here for the night and then leaving first thing in the morning." Avanna thinks to herself.

She walks a few paces up ahead to the door but before she stepped inside, she froze as her head started pounding. She holds her head with both hands feeling disoriented for a few seconds and feels her eyes changing. She ran into the restrooms and looks into the mirror. She opens her eyes and isn't at all too surprised at what she sees. Her eyes weren't ocean blue anymore they changed into bloody red. This isn't the first time that has happened to her. Avanna then sighs in annoyance.

"Here we go again with the eyes changing colors. I don't know why but whenever this happens I feel like someone's hurting and I'm not there to help them and I keep having visions of this grey-haired boy in my head." She says.

Avanna always wondered what caused her to have these visions, she felt like she knows the boy in her head but she doesn't. She hopes one day she will get to meet him one day but for now she needs to worry about herself. She makes sure no one else was around her or in the room and closes her eyes. As she closes her eyes and focuses on them to return to normal, the rings around her waist and wrist start to glow as they spin around her. Then blue mist comes out of the orbs and goes into her eyes healing them. This goes on for a few seconds and the rings slowly stop spinning and the blue mist slowly disappears. Avanna opens her eyes and sees in the mirror that they've returned to their original color. She then leaves the restroom, goes to the pay for her stay and heads up to the second floor.

It's been an hour since Avanna checked into her room. In the room on the left side there was a bed next to a dresser and chair on the far side of the wall. On the other side of the room was a bathroom and a small kitchen with a stove and microwave and fridge. In the middle at the end of the room there was a window and a table with four chairs. The room wasn't much but to Avanna it didn't matter because she was leaving tomorrow morning but right she can enjoy some peace and quiet. Right now, she is sitting down on the bed practicing her magic trying keep her other side from getting out. Her other half/personality is not something she wants to deal with right now. Lilie was a dangerous person to be dealt with. Avanna met her when her parents died, during those days Avanna was somehow able to hear peoples' thoughts and feelings on what they really thought of her. They heard about her being a hybrid and they just gave her heated glares. Avanna then shudders before regaining her composure.

"I don't know why but I'm kinda glad that I met Lilie that day. Even though she is a little evil I think there's a nice side to her. Ugh sometimes I wonder why I keep thinking of her like that. I mean it's rare that she says she's nice let alone show it but there are times where I believe she is." She groans.

Lilie was Avanna's opposite but there was always something weird about her, whenever she sees her in her mind to talk to her, she sees something in her eyes that hurts her. Sadness and Anger. For some reason, it hurts Avanna to see Lilie in pain but she never asked her why. Why she was hurting so bad on the inside, maybe that's why she brutally hurt people back when I was little?

"I'm gonna ask her myself. It's now or never" She says with finalization. She then focuses her magic to enter her mind where Lilie is. The magic is slowly starts to change colors from blue to dark orange and everything in the room becomes consumed with blood dripping on the walls and red mist forcing Avanna to fade into unconsciousness.

 **In Avanna's Mind:**

Avanna opens her eyes and looks at her surroundings. She finds herself in a field of flowers but they were withered and dead. She looked ups to the sky and sees it not the normal graceful blue beauty but instead the raging malice bloody red. Even the air around here was hard to breath and it made her want to throw up. Avanna regained her composure and focus on the matter at hand, finding Lilie.

"Heh heh, what are you doing here Avy? Did you run into trouble again and want me to take over or are you just feeling lonely and need someone to talk to?" a voice echoed in the distance. Avanna looked to her left and right seeing no one in sight until she felt something or someone breathing down on her neck giving her small shudders. She yelps and turns around at the culprit and sees a teenage girl who looks like her except the colors were different. Her outfit was red instead of green including her hood, the rings around the wrists and waist were pitch black even the orbs and she had blood smeared on her face like she just finished killing something and her hair and eyes were blood red.

"Hello Lilie" said Avanna.

"Hello Avy" said Lilie in an aggravated manner. She usually brings Ava in to world and not the other way around. She'll have to find a way to block her from doing that unless she allows it.

"Hey what with the tone?" said Avanna

"Well I'm the one that usually brings you here and you don't come here of your own free will. Also, you never come here unless you're really sad and down, so what are you here for?" Lilie asks.

"I'm here to talk." Avanna says carefully.

"Talk? What about?" Lilie questions.

"Why are you sad?" She asks.

"Why would I be sad?" Lilie asks again.

"It's just that every time I'm here I see this look you have in your eyes…..sadness. Is it because of me? Am I the one that did this? Avanna asks while frowning.

Lilie sees her frown and tries to reassure her. Even though they don't get along very well, for some reason she cares about Avanna.

"Hmph. No you idiot, you're not the reason behind my sadness and I don't want to talk about it ok so leave here before I force you to." Lilie says warning her. To Avanna it sounded more like a threat than a warning however she was unfazed by it and remain calm. She wanted to ask her why Lilie was so eager for her to leave until she felt her aura. Her aura was full of rage and anger that's just waiting to be release. Avanna quickly said her goodbyes and left the world leaving Lilie to her thoughts.

After Avanna left, Lilie's aura was replaced from anger to sorrow as she dropped to her knees and her hands were on the ground clenching her fists. Her hair was shadowing her face but silent tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Lilie wasn't angry at all, she was sad because of what Avanna said while they were traveling. Her brother. Avanna didn't know who he was but she did. She knew who her brother was because she also had one, well three siblings. She had two brothers and a sister but they were all separated. She can't remember how or why she knew this but she did and it hurt her everyday to not know what her own siblings looked like. She only remembered their names but that's it nothing else.

"Eclispe…..….Lucine….Aquario…I miss you all." Lilie cried. Lilie cried for a good few minutes until sleep finally took all the while not noticing that a single red lily flower was changing from red to white.

 **Back in Reality:**

Avanna opens her eyes and sees herself back in the inn. She gets up off the bed and looks out her window seeing its nighttime. She must've been out for a while when she talked to Lilie. She frowned as she thought about her. She knew Lilie was harsh sometimes but she didn't expect to be threaten by her like that.

"Maybe I crossed the line when I asked her about it, if I did then she probably won't talk to me for a while." Avanna thought as she looked up at the moon.

As she was looking out the window she feels sharp pain hitting her head. At first she thought it was Lilie getting payback for earlier but it was something else. she was getting a vision. It wasn't much but all she saw was someone running through the woods with a blue muffler and was hurt really bad as there was a trail of blood behind them. Avanna then opened her eyes while she gasped at what she saw. She rarely gets visions, they only happen if it means something bad is going to happen but this was different it didn't feel like bad news. She wonders what it was until Lilie popped up in her head.

" _You felt that too right"_ says Lilie.

"Yes, I did and for some reason, I want to help this person." Says Avanna with curiosity.

" _I don't think that's a good idea ok. Look I know we had a fight earlier but something about this feels weird to me and I know you feel the same way" says Lilie in a threatening tone._

"Well I don't care what you think Lilie I'm doing it whether you like it or not. Also, cut it out with the threats I know your upset with me from earlier but this is just ridiculous." Avanna countered.

 _"_ _You know what, go ahead. You want to help them out, then do it but don't complain to me when it's another person trying to kill you." Lilie said in annoyance as she left her Avanna's head to release her anger in her own world._

Avanna was too focused on finding the person from her vision instead of dealing with Lilie's anger right now. She would talk with her later until then she'll leave her alone. Avanna goes back to staring outside and sees something or someone running towards the inn. At first, she thought it was someone staying up late but then she saw the muffler. The same blue muffler that occurred in her vision. Without question Avanna rushes out of the room and exits the inn to confront this person.

After getting outside she sees the person walking unusual for some reason but without further inspection she walks up to meet this person.

"Hey, I don't mean to be weird but you're the person I've been visioning about in….my" she stops mid-sentence when she sees blood. She sees the trail behind the person coming from their legs and then freaks out, she completely forgot that they were bleeding.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE BLEEDING." Avanna shouts in panic.

"Please…..help….me" the unknown voice said right before they collapse face front.

Avanna rushes over to them turning them over. Avanna then gets a good look at the person, it was a boy who had ocean blue hair wearing a long white coat trimmed with blue outlines that zipped from top to bottom, a blue t-shirt underneath with light grey pants and his boots were up to his knees. His blue muffler was hanging around his neck but it wasn't all blue, it was also covered with blood. He was breathing very heavily and his blood was still flowing from his chest.

"Ok hang on. I'm taking you to my room to be treated." Avanna told him as she lifted him up on her back slowly carrying him. As she carried him back to her room she's been wondering about why he was covered in blood in the first place. She'll ask him when he's awake right now he needed help fast. Entering her room, she placed the teen on the bed gently before getting to work. She placed her hands on his head and chest and her hands started glowing green. As she did this, his body glowed as well and the wounds on his chest and head were closing. She did this for a few minutes before she finished.

Avanna slowly started panting from her healing. She hasn't healed anyone besides herself, and elders when they were injured, this was the first time she did this on someone severely injured. She then realized that he wasn't waking up and she panicked a bit before she heard soft snoring. She sighed in relief and then remember she had a guest and needed to head down to the front desk to pay for another night seeing that he wasn't awake. She wasn't sure but she felt like she needed to watch over this person after what happen, someone may still be after him. So she takes one of her orbs off her waist and sets in right on the dresser so if anything happens while she is gone she'll know right away. Avanna then leaves the room and heads down to the front desk all while wondering two things.

" ** _Who is he and why do I feel safe around him?" Avanna asks herself._**

 **An Hour Later:**

After paying for the extra stay she'll be having, Avanna went back to her room where the teen was and has been waiting for him to wake up. She's been wondering why he hasn't woken up yet, it was probably the shock from all the blood he spilled or something else. Pushing those thoughts aside, Avanna's been sitting at the table reading a book waiting for him to wake up. She would've been planting flowers, training or talking to Lilie but three reasons she couldn't was A: She's at a hotel and on traveling, B: She has to watch over the mysterious teen on her bed and C: She and Lilie are not on the friendliest terms right now. That was until she spoke.

 _"_ _Hey." Lilie says_

"What do you want, are you here to tell me you told me so or threaten me for bringing up a sensitive subject earlier?" Avanna questioned with a hint of anger in her voice.

 _"_ _Relax. I'm only here to tell you who you brought with you. I don't know why but that's another hybrid but he's different."_

"Wait WHAT? And what do you mean different? Different how?" Avanna exclaimed quietly making sure she didn't wake up her guest.

 _"_ _I don't know but just be careful around him ok he seems off." Lilie warned her and left her head._

Avanna wanted to ask her what else is wrong until she was interrupted of by a soft groan coming from the bed. Avanna closed her book and rushed over to the side of the bed waiting for the teen to open his eyes. She is then greeted with ocean blue eyes, same as hers. He then gets up a bit but not before wincing from earlier.

"Careful, I may have healed your wounds but you don't have the energy to move around yet." Avanna told him. He then looks at her in slight fear until a memory played in his head. She was the one that helped him when he came out of the forest.

"Thank you" He said.

"Huh?" Avanna said dumbfounded.

"Thank you for helping me and healing my wounds." He replied.

"Oh, no problem. Glad I could help, by the way what's your name?" Avanna asked him.

"Kaito. You?" the teen now revealed Kaito asks

"Avanna. Nice to meet you." She answered

"Nice to meet you too Avanna. Say where are we and how did you healed me so fast." Kaito asks

"Oh, we are at an inn. I was planning on staying here for the night and leave in the morning but then I met you and wanted to watch over you until you were better. And I don't want to freak you out but if I show you what I did you can't tell anybody ok." Avanna tells him with a harsh glare.

Avanna then hears Lilie yell at her in her head. _"_ _Avanna what are you doing, didn't I tell you to be careful around this guy and not trust him right off the bat?" Lilie yelled angrily._

 _"_ _I don't care about what you said Lilie. You don't get to judge people until you know them and right now my heart is telling me that I should tell him. I don't know why but even though we just met I trust him already he seems nice" Avanna says softly._

 _"_ _Yeah and I'm not? Look I will listen to this conversation with you ok and I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm telling you something's off with him." Lilie replied angrily_

 _"_ _Fine but don't say ANYTHING AT ALL or we will have words." Avanna threatens her._

 _"_ _Ok ok yeesh I'll only listen and back off, see ya." Lilie finishes before fading back into her mindscape._

Kaito backs up a little after seeing her glare intensify when he didn't answer for a bit. He thought about her offer before he looked back at her and gave her an answer.

"Ok I won't tell anyone ok." He reassured her.

Avanna smiles at his answer and sits down right next to him. She lifts her hand up in the air and it starts glowing. As she does this her orbs glow as well lightly the room in a green color. Kaito is awed by what he sees and wonders if she is a hybrid like him. Avanna lets her hand return to normal before looking at Kaito who was amazed by what he saw.

"So, what was that?" he asked.

"Its my power really. Let's just say that I was born as something that made everyone hate me from the beginning. All my life people just looked at me with hatred and malice and the only ones who were nice were the elders and my parents." Avanna tells him while frowning.

Kaito was confused at why she was frowning and was wondering why she was treated so harshly. She was nice, hell she even healed him when she could've left him to die, so why do people hate her?

"Um If you don't mind me asking why did they hate you, you seem like a good person at heart, healing me from earlier is an example of that" Kaito asks carefully.

"I don't think I trust you enough yet ok so maybe I wou-" She said before she was interrupted by him.

"Is it because you're a hybrid" Kaito said before he felt himself pushed on the bed and felt something against his throat, it was a small blade. He looks and sees Avanna eyes are not blue but instead a dark color and she looked like she's ready to kill him.

"WHO ARE YOU?! Were you sent here to kill me or are you trying to take my power for yourself?" Avanna shouted with malice and killer intent.

Kaito was shocked at what he was seeing. This wasn't the nice teenager from before, this was someone else entirely.

"TELL ME!" Avanna shouts again. Kaito was then brought out of his trance and answered her carefully.

"I'm not here to hurt you ok, I don't even know who you are." He answered.

She pushes blade further against his neck drawing a little blood. She didn't believe him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." She threatened.

"The only reason I ask if your hybrid was because…" He paused.

"BECAUSE OF WHAT" She shouts ready to kill him.

"Because I'm a hybrid too." He answers. Avanna's eyes are overshadowed by her hair as she pulls the blade from his neck and puts it back in its sheathe on her waist.

"How are you a hybrid?" She asked him.

"You want the long version or the short one?" He asks rhetorically.

Avanna sweat dropped at his response. "Can you just answer the question?" She asked again.

"Alright I'm going with the short one then." Kaito answered as Avanna groaned.

"Ok…" He started off. "I was born a hybrid with some type of power. I was raised in my region without knowing I was a hybrid for the past decade and 7 years. I was a guardian in my home until I was framed for something that I didn't do and they basically turned against me when I accidentally shapeshifted my ears in front of them." He continued until Avanna interrupted.

"Wait a minute, if you're a hybrid what was your animal trait or powers that you showed in front of them?" She asked.

A vein popped up on to his forehead when she interrupted him. "I was getting to that ok, please ask all questions at the END of the story OK" He says irritated.

"Oh right sorry." Avanna replied

"Ok as I was saying, after revealing myself and finding out who I was, they tried to kill me because they thought I was one of the four dangerous hybrids known to life and they got me pretty good. I've been on the run for about a week now facing assassins or bounty hunters trying to kill me but I always managed to either evade or subdue them. I wouldn't kill them unless I have to but I really hate doing that. So yeah that's happen a lot and earlier they thought they got me when I was bleeding and pretty close to dying until I met you and you saved me. Now that I'm done do you have any more questions to ask?" He finished.

Avanna was processing everything he just told her and she was wondering that he is just like her except people hadn't tried to kill her all the time because they were so afraid how violent she could get with or without Lilie. She felt bad for Kaito.

"I'm sorry for asking about you." She apologized.

"Heh heh, no its alright. I wanted you to know that you can trust me and know that I'm not like those people that betray their own. Plus, you kind of scared me earlier with the threat earlier." He reassured her. She giggled at bit at the last part.

"Well I was on alert really. My partner warns me about trusting people." She told him.

"Wait you have a partner too?" he asked.

"Too? Wait does that mean you have a partner in your head as well?" She asked.

Kaito nods at her response. "Mmmhmm. I got one in my head too, although he isn't one of the friendliest people to meet but if once you get to know him he ain't bad." He says.

"What's his name?" she asks.

"His name is Aquario. Yours?" he replied.

"Lilie. Just like your partner she isn't really friendly with people. Ever since the abandonment at my village or as I left she's been really protective of me. I mean we get into arguments every now and then but she protects like I'm her own sister." She told him.

"Is she the reason why you had your knife blade at my throat from earlier? Is she really that protective?" he asks curiously. Avanna nods her head at him.

"Yes she is. If you get on her bad side she'll kill you." Avanna said. Kaito laugh at her comment until he saw the look on her face saying otherwise.

"Oh your serious?" he asked.

"Yep. I mean she really will kill and mostly for the fun of it." She confirmed. Kaito shivered at the thought of what would happen to him if he ever crossed that line with her… let's just say it's not going to be pretty.

"Remind to not get on your bad side." Kaito said still scared at what she might do.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Avanna told him while patting him on the back to calm him down. They both then felt a sharp pain in their head and went into their own mindscapes a bit.

 **In Kaito's Mind:**

Kaito opened his eyes and found himself in an ocean of water. He then closed his nose as he felt like he was about to gag at the aroma of blood in the ocean.

"Ugh, Man I hate that smell but then again this is **his** world so I can't argue." He complained. Kaito then heard soft splashes of from behind him meaning someone was walking. He turned around and was greeted with Aquario his opposite/partner. He looked like Kaito except everything his clothes were black and his muffler, eyes and hair were blood red.

"Hey sorry for pulling you in here Kaito but we got to talk." Aquario said with a glare towards him.

"Ok ok, we'll talk but no need for the harsh glare man. I just got scared earlier after learning about Avanna's partner of what she might do to me if I cross her and trust me that is something that I don't want." He said with a little fright in his voice.

"Actually that's why I pull you in here I want to talk to my sister." Aquario said seriously. Kaito's eyes blink once or twice until realization hit him.

"Wait you mean Lilie, one of your other three siblings that you talk about?" he exclaimed.

"Yes and please ask Avanna if you have her permission ok, I really want to see my sister again. I miss her." Aquario said with a frown on his face as tears start to show in his eyes a little.

Kaito didn't like seeing his partner like this. When he and Aquario weren't at each other's throats like they used to, they would talk about what was going on in their daily lives. He heard about his partner's story where he was separated from his siblings and hadn't seen them since then, he knew that feeling all to well. He has an older sister that lived in Foxversent and he got separated from her when he was a baby. Kaito was going to leave his home to search for her but now that's he on the run he has to avoid hunters all while searching for her.

"Don't worry partner, I'll get her permission one way or another alright?" Kaito said with determination in his voice and a smile on his face.

Aquario nodded his head at his partner's answer.

"Thank you." He said with a smile on his face as well.

 **In Avanna's Mind:**

Avanna opened her eyes and she back in the field of flowers from earlier and saw Lilie kneeling on the ground a few feet in front of her. She was a bit angry at Lilie for calling to her in here and going to give her some words.

"LILIE, I told you not to interrupt in the conversation. So please tell me why did you even do that in the first…place?" She shouted and stop when she saw Lilie's face. Avanna never thought she would see her partner do the one thing she hated crying. Lilie was crying right in front of her with her hands on her face as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

Avanna crouched down to her and pulled her in a hug with her head underneath her chin hoping to calm her down. Lilie froze for seconds making Avanna think she didn't like being touched but before she could pull back Lilie wrapped her arms around her waist and her head in her shoulder and continued crying.

"Hey what's the matter? I've never seen you cry like this before. What happened?" Avanna asked.

"Why? Why are you….?" Lilie muffled with her face still buried in Avanna's shoulder.

"Comforting you?" She said and receive a nod from Lilie.

"Lilie, even though you and I fight a lot and have our differences, you are still one of the people that are most important to me. I know I said that the elder and my parents are those people but I said five people remember." Avanna said comfortingly.

"I guess those the other two are is your older brother that you haven't met yet and someone else in the village." Liie answered.

"Yes but you are wrong on who the fifth person is." Avanna said teasingly.

Lilie removed her head from her shoulder and looked at her with red eyes from crying. " How am I wrong I don't know who the fifth one is but I know it's someone close?" She asked.

Avanna then revealed her answer as she smiled at Lilie and pulled her back into another hug. "Because the fifth one I was talking about was you Lilie. I meant you. Remember when I was little and had no one to talk to, there was you. Even though there were elders, all I had was you and you were the first friend I made. I couldn't even imagine what would've happen if I never met you and I'm really glad I did. So yes Lilie, you're the fifth one that's important to me and I care about you." Avanna said as her eyes started to tear up a bit.

Lilie couldn't hold it in anymore. She sobbed out all of her feelings to Avanna. Even though they didn't get along well, she couldn't believe Avanna thought of her as someone important. Lilie felt so happy and loved at the reveal. She hasn't felt that sensation since she was separated from her siblings. So, she continued crying until she couldn't cry anymore and wrapped her arms tighter around Avanna as they both shared their feelings to each other.

 **10 minutes later:**

Avanna and Lilie both calmed down after their crying session. They were both now lying in the grass looking at the blood red sky.

"Hey Avy" Lilie called out to her.

"Yes?" Avanna replied.

"Is it true, is my brother in his mindscape and is he your friend's partner." Lilie pleaded.

Avanna rolled over a bit to grasp Lilie's hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "Yes it's true. Kaito wanted to meet you and he wanted me to meet him but I got a better idea. How about we meet each other at the same time in mindscape me and Kaito will create so that way you can see him again instead of him coming into our minds or ours going to his, is that ok?" Avanna asks her.

Lilie was about to tear up again until she wiped them away with her free hand. "No. No more tears, not until I see him again. Please let me see him again Avy." Lilie pleaded again.

Avanna gave her hand another squeeze and gave her a smile. "Don't worry Lilie I'll make sure you see him again, I promise." She said.

Lilie then showed a smile, not a malice one she gives to her enemies or Avy when she messes with her but a true gentle smile. "Thank you." She said.

 **Back in reality:**

Kaito was starting to get worried about his friend Avanna. She had been in her mind a little longer then him and was wondering if she was in trouble. Right before he could go into her mind to see what was going on, Avanna opened her eyes.

"Oh there you are. I was starting to worry." he said with relief in his voice.

"Sorry I just had a long talk with my partner. She's ok now. She's willing to talk to her brother again." Avanna said with a smile.

"Wait she's ok with it? Ok what happened in there while you were out?" Kaito asked dumbfounded at what he just heard.

Avanna laughed at the expression on his face and replies to him. "Let's just say that we are starting to open up a bit more to each other and are starting to understand one another." she said softly.

"Oh alright then. So how are we going to get them to meet each other then?" he questioned since he had no idea how they were going to do that.

"I have an idea. We are going to combine our mindscapes into to one so they can see each other face to face. To do that we're going to focus our magic into each other and our minds will join through telepathically." She says.

"Um are you sure that's safe?" Kaito asked worriedly.

"Don't worry I learned this from my elders so it will work." Avanna said calmly.

"Ok let's do it!" Kaito said excitingly.

Avanna giggled at his response of excitement before she motioned him to sit legs crossed on the bed with her. She then asked him to lean his head against hers and puts her hand on the back of his head. They both then started focusing their magic into each other. Green and blue flowed from their bodies as they focused into one another before a bright light lit up in the room consuming them both. They both opened their eyes as they found themselves in a field of flowers and an ocean. They both looked at their surroundings and at each other before they both celebrated a bit.

"Yes it worked!" Kaito cheered.

"Oh my god, this is perfect now they can meet each other without interference." Avanna also cheered. "Hang on let me get Lilie." She says before a voice cuts her off.

"No need I came in the moment you created the mindscape." Lilie says walking to Avanna.

"Hey there you are. So you ready to see your brother again?" Avanna asked with excitement in her voice as she started walking to Kaito before she noticed Lilie wasn't walking with her.

"Lilie?" Avanna called out to her before noticing she was shaking and tears were coming out of her eyes. She then looked at where Lilie was staring at and she saw another Kaito except he his clothes were black and his muffler and hair were blood red.

"Hey Aquario where are you?" Kaito shouted.

"I'm right here no need to shout. Jeez I hate it when you do that I'm not deaf." Aquario told him.

"Heh sorry but hey were here now so let's meet your sister." Kaito told him before he noticed he stopped walking.

"Hey you coming or not?" Kaito told him before he saw him shaking. He looked in the direction Aquario was staring at before he noticed that he saw another Avanna except her clothes were red and her hair and eyes were blood red. Both Avanna and Kaito moved out of their partners way to see each other before they both heard them mutter their words at the same time.

"B-Brother?" Lilie said as tears started falling down her face.

"S-Sister?" Aquario said as tears flowed down his face as well.

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter 5: Reunions and Memories**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5: Reunions and Memories**

In the mindscape created by the humelf and watoa, Lilie and Aquario were both standing a few feet from one another. They both were shaking from the fact that they were both alive and standing right there right now. Lilie's tears were flowing endlessly down her cheeks as she stared at her long-lost brother who she thought was dead. She was having a hard time if it was real or not to her so she started walking towards him while reminiscing her memories of him from the past.

 **27 Years ago:**

 ** _A seven-year-old girl was running through the forest at night, she was trying find a place to hide somewhere, anywhere actually she didn't care. She just wanted to get as far away as possible. She was wearing a small red frilly skirt with a white shirt covered in blood , her shoes were torn off when she yelled. The blood was from the people she had just killed after they insulted her and bullied her, she had enough. After having her favorite toy taken away from her and when they told her something unforgivable she had enough,_** **** ** _she….she….she killed them with her hands and vines that sprouted from the ground. She didn't care what happen she just wanted them dead. She couldn't remember what she did but when she snapped and was burning with anger and rage she saw what happen to them and what she did._**

 ** _Minutes earlier:_**

 ** _Lilie was sitting on a swing set all by herself, talking to her stuffed toy bird. She was being shunned again for her "curse" as her people called it and would bring death around her so she would be alone but her siblings didn't care and would spend time with her whenever. Today was different though, Lucine and Eclispe were out trying to find food again by stealing and Aquario was looking for materials to keep house more comfortable they lived in away from people. He did ask if she wanted any company with her but Lilie didn't want to bother her brother with her problems so she said she would be ok. Even though he was reluctant, Aquario nodded with her decision although he felt something bad would happen if he wasn't there with her. So, that's how we ended up here._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Fern, do you think that I'll always be alone no matter where I am?" she asked the stuffed toy. She looks at the animal before nodding her head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your right Fern I shouldn't be worried about that. I'm not alone I got my brothers Aquario and Eclispe, and my sister Lucine to be with and I love them all thiiiiiiissssss much." Lilie ended spreading out her arms wide to emphasize her love for her siblings. While she was doing that her stuffed toy was then taken out of her sight by another girl about 3 years older than her who had blonde hair. This was Madison._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey give me back my friend" she exclaimed while trying to reach for before being held back by two other girls older than her gripping her arms. One had brown hair while the other had black. They were Milia and Carren._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't think so." Madison said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why!? he's not yours, he doesn't belong to you so give him back!" she shouted._**

 ** _The blonde then slapped Lilie in the face before grabbing her hair and pulling it hard making Lilie whimper in fear._**

 ** _"_** ** _Be quiet little girl, I'm in charge here." she said with a growl._**

 ** _"_** ** _NO YOU'RE NOT" Lilie shouted before continuing. "My brother told me you're just a big meanie who likes to pick on other kids, if he were he tell you to back off."_**

 ** _Madison and her other two companions started laughing out loudly at Lilie's attempts of trying to put on a brave face before telling her something frightening._**

 ** _"_** ** _You listen to me here little girl, I tell you what to do not the other way around. You always had your siblings here to keep you safe but there not here right now are they? Well its not like you'll be seeing them again anymore anyway." She said with a dark smile on her face._**

 ** _Lilie then stopped trying to break free from their girls grasp when she heard her say that. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Lilie asked. The blonde's smile turn into more of a evil smirk when Lilie eyes were full of panic. The blonde thought if she told her lies she would make her life miserable and the sight of her right now was making her day happy._**

 ** _"_** ** _While we were coming here we heard about two of your siblings scouting other people to steal to survive and get food right, well let's just say when the villagers found out where they were hiding they decided to capture them and take them out into the woods to put them down or in other words-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _They killed them." Lilie said with tears in her eyes. She then started shaking her head back and forth, she couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. There was no way they would have killed her sibling that easily or at all._**

 ** _"_** ** _No… NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE, PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S NOT TRUE." She shouted as tears flowed down her cheeks. They were loving the misery on Lilies face before deciding to put a final touch into breaking her heart….unknowingly waking up a powerful force that shouldn't be disturbed._**

 ** _"_** ** _You know that brother of yours you love to talk about?" She asked as Lilie looked at her tearfully._**

 ** _"_** ** _You see where that's smoke's coming from over that building right there. I'm pretty sure with your tiny little brain you can probably figure out what happened." She said insultingly._**

 ** _Lilie then looked at the smoke and was wondering at why she was asking her a question like that until she figured out which direction it was coming from. That was coming from where they were living. Her eyes widened in horror._**

 ** _"_** ** _Judging by the look on your face I say you'd guessed it. It is coming from your house so when you go there you won't only see your house in ruins but you also might see a body in there basically your brother's." she said evilly._**

 ** _Lilie stopped shaking shocked at the revelation that people just basically killed all three of her siblings leaving her all alone. Her body was shaking violently as her tears flowed endlessly._**

 ** _"_** ** _No, no" she said with a emotionless tone. Madison and her friends were enjoying her suffering and decided to insult her…..not knowing what was about to happen next._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aww is the little girl gonna cry because she doesn't have her siblings anymore?" she said teasingly._**

 ** _Lilie's breathing became rapid as she started losing herself to her anger and wanted hurt those who took her family away and she was going to enjoy it._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why don't we take you to where they burned them and kill you there as well, at least it will be fair if you died the same place they did?" She said wickedly. Lilie couldn't hold in her anger and sorrow anymore, as red aura covered her tiny body and just let out a massive yell._**

 ** _"_** ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she shouted as vines started coming up from the ground and the river right next to the park turned blood red from her anger. Her was flowing wildly and her red eyes were replaced with pitch black violet and she had a wicked smile on her face._**

 ** _The three mean girls whimpered in fear at what was happening. They thought that they could have fun bullying and end up killing a weak little girl who relies on her siblings too much but the events around them right now said something else. They were dealing with her curse or what they're about to call her._**

 ** _"_** ** _MONSTER" they all shouted in terror. Lilie then giggled like an innocent child sending a chill down their spines._**

 ** _"_** ** _Monster?" she asked herself before giggling even more._**

 ** _"_** ** _Heh heh, there's no monster here just little ol me all alone remember since you all killed my family and intended to kill me as, well right?" she asked tilting her head to the side a little. One of the girls tried to run away until a vine caught her leg and wrapped itself around her, bringing her to Lilie._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, would you look at that someone tried to run away from me, do you not want to play with me, the game is really simple." She said with a frown on her face. Milia was the one that tried to run and is now shaking with fear._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sure, okay if I play will you let me go?" she pleaded. Lilie put her hand on her chin thinking while tilting her head in an innocent manner._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okaaay" she said in an excited manner._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, so um how do we play this game?" she asked while trying to free herself from the vine._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's very simple" Lilie said as she leaned into Milia's ear._**

 ** _"_** ** _You die." She said with an innocent smile on her face. Milia had a horrified expression on her face as she was lifted up in to air as the vine form around her into a ball. Lilie's hand was wide open toward the vine before she clenched into a fist crushing the ball and blood squirting all over the playground. Madison and Carren can only look in horror at what they just seen. They looked at Lilie as she explained what she just did._**

 ** _"_** ** _It wasn't painful. Before the vines formed into a big ball, they injected a poison toxin in her slowly killing her without feeling any pain so she died a quick and painless death, but I should've let her suffer like you all did to my family. So, I think as I slowly crush you two and make you feel pain for as long as your last breath. She turned back to Madison and Carren, lifting her open hands up in the air making the vines move up as well. As she slowly closed her palm, spikes started rising out of the vines and pierced the girls' arms and legs making them scream in pain. Their screams were music to Lilie's ears, she wanted to them suffer the same way they made brothers and sister suffer._**

 ** _"_** ** _PLEASE STOP, IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" Carren screamed._**

 ** _"_** ** _LET US GO YOU FREAK OF - AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Madison shouted before screaming in pain._**

 ** _Lilie looked up at with an emotionless gaze as she decided to kill her and Carren once and for all._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nature. That's what you were gonna say right, a freak of nature!?" she yelled in fury. She then thought about the name they called her and decided on what she would call herself._**

 ** _"_** ** _My name it means death doesn't it?" She asked herself._**

 ** _"_** ** _In flowers, it's the symbol of death when someone has passed, giving them sympathy. So how about instead of giving them sympathy why don't I give them pain and agony." she said as her smile turned from innocent to wicked. She then closed her hands with great force making the vines holding the two girls formed into small spiked up balls and then explode in the air making it rain blood. Lilie then started to giggle at what she just did before she started laughing maniacally loving at what she did. She then decided on what she would do before returned to normal not knowing that she would remember what she did._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm going to paint this town red for what they did to me and my family. Let's have some fun shall we?" Lilie said as she walked out of the playground and into town to do what she said she would._**

 ** _Present:_**

 ** _Lilie was sitting next to a tree stump she found outside of Levia. She ran after she saw what she did, she was too caught up in her own anger against the ones who took her family away. Lilie started to cry at the thought of her siblings. She was all alone now, no amount of crying or killing would bring them back. As she sat there crying she heard what sounded like a voice call out her name._**

 ** _"_** ** _LILIE!" Lilie raised her head up at the voice as her eyes widened._**

 ** _"_** ** _No that couldn't be, is it him?" she thought. The voice shouted again but a little louder and Lilie's eyes teared up even more when she recognized that voice. It was her brother Aquario._**

 ** _She got up and looked around the numerous trees surrounding her. She ran towards her brother as he called her once more._**

 ** _"_** ** _LILIE! LILIIIIIEEE!" he shouted. Lilie ran as fast as she could towards him to be reunited. She saw someone no three kids standing in the forest. She saw her brother Aquario who was wearing a black t-shirt with dark red shorts and wearing black shoes that outlined with dark red and had a dark red (that looks like its fading to black) muffler and black headphones with a symbol around his neck. He had holes and rips on his shorts and some burnt marks on his shirt from the fire but nothing too serious. On both sides of him were Eclispe and Lucine her other two siblings she thought that were dead. Lucine had dark blue hair and blue eyes and was wearing a blue skirt trimmed with purple and was wearing a small purple jacket with a black undershirt and had on blue boots. Eclispe had dark black hair, had tips of violet at the end of his bangs, wore a gray sweater with a white stripe going across from arm to arm with dark blue pants and grey hi-tops. Both siblings had scratches on their clothes and small patches of leaves hanging of in their hair._**

 ** _Lilie saw her siblings and ran faster than she currently was before shouting their names in her voice filled with happiness and disbelief. "BIG BROTHER!, LUCINE!, ECLISPE!" she called. All three turned their heads into the direction of her voice not seeing anything until they saw a tiny blur of white and red who they knew was Lilie, the latter crashing into Aquario wrapping her arms around him and burying her head into his chest._**

 ** _"_** ** _BIG BROTHER!" she muffled. Aquario wrapped his arms tightly around his baby sister while crying tears of joy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lilie, you're okay. I'm so glad you're okay." He muffled burying his face into the crook of her neck._** **** ** _After he escaped the fire and learnt that his family was being targeted he went to find Lilie first then the others but got separated due to all the vines in the area (not knowing it was her) worrying over her. Before Lilie found them, he met up with Luci and Clip finding them tangled in a trap by two people from town but before he could stop them they broke out themselves and killed the ones that got them. Even though he didn't like killing, Aqua would do what was necessary to protect his family._**

 ** _"_** ** _Big brother, big brother" she muffled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey what are we invisible?!" Eclispe said irritated._**

 ** _"_** ** _Clipsy, let them have their moment. You know they were worry about each other just like we do. So, settle down." Lucine said calming down her ticked brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _Besides I know you worry about us so much that you pretty much stay up until two in the morning to make sure no one comes in and hurts us." she said teasingly._**

 ** _Eclispe grew a little flustered at her statement trying to tell her he doesn't but fails miserably and she laughs at him holding her sides. Lilie and Aquario moves their heads up to look at them. Aqu had a stifle a laugh while Lilie was giggling at their antics._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright, alright Luci there's no need to tease Clip. Your wrong about him staying up to two though." he said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Phew thank you." Clip sighed in relief not knowing that his torture wasn't over._**

 ** _"_** ** _He pretty much stays up all night watching out for all of us forgetting to get some sleep himself." Aqua snickered as Clip went back to his flustered state._**

 ** _"_** ** _AW COME ON! I thought you were helping me!" he exclaimed. Lilie then looked at her brother and sister._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aqua, Luci, stop teasing Clippy." She pouted. Clip just groaned at the nickname Lilie calls him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know why Luci's teasing him when she's the one who always volunteers to watch over Clippy to make sure he gets some sleep just like you do with me." she said flustering both Clip and Luci while Aqua was just laughing at their faces. It wasn't long before they all starting laughing with each other at their antics._**

 ** _Aqua's face turned serious after they had their moment. He looked at Lilie who was looking at the ground after seeing his gaze but she knew he was worried for her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lilie what happened to you and why are you covered in blood?" he asked noticing Lilie flinched at his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's not just that, what happened to the entire town, it's all too quiet?" Luci asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Forget that I wanna know who tried to hurt my sister?" Clip said until he realized Lilie is covered in blood._**

 ** _"_** ** _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, THAT'S RIGHT SHE'S BLEEDING. LUCI HELP HER NOW SHE'S DYING!" he exclaimed in panic. Luci bobbed her brother on the head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oooooowwwwww" he said holding his throbbing head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Calm down Clippy. It's not her blood if it was I would've sensed it a long time ago." she said with her hand on her chin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ok, ok, that's good." He said before realizing that his sister called him Clippy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey!" he shouted with a tick mark on his head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Guys" Aqua said dangerously as looked at his siblings making them shut their mouths. They knew not to argue whenever Aqua used that tone. He turned back to Lilie softening his gaze before asking._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lilie what happened back at the park?" he asked. Lilie was shaking as tremors ran through her body and tears threatened to spill. She was afraid he was going yell at her, she always hated thinking about upsetting him in any way._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lilie it's ok. None of us are angry right now we're worried about you." He said softly. She lifted up her head waiting to see any kind of irritated or angry expression on their faces but there were none. She saw expressions of worry and panic for her. Lilie then tells them what happened._**

 ** _"_** ** _After you left, I was playing with my friend Fern by myself on a swing set. Then those three meanies showed up." she said quietly but Luci noticed who she was talking about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Madison, Milia and Carren." Luci said heatedly. Lilie nodded at her answer. Luci hated those three because they thought there were better than everyone and others were nothing more but trash that needed to know their place. She had a few run-ins with them but they all involved Lilie because for some reason they hated her the most. She wanted to knock them all into next week but Lilie always stopped her because she didn't want her to cause any trouble. So, she saved her anger and walked away from telling herself that they were not worth it. But now hearing about them being responsible for hurting Lilie, she pushed all reasoning out the window and decided that she would hurt them to the point where they could not walk anymore._**

 ** _"_** ** _Madison took away my toy from me while the other two grabbed me and wouldn't let go. She wanted to take Fern away from me and I told her no but when I did she slapped me in the face and pulled my hair." she told them. Lilie heard growling come from Clip and Luci but not at her at Madison and her friends not knowing that she already killed them and Aqua just tightened his arms around Lilie all the while blaming himself for not being there with her and letting it happen._**

 ** _"_** ** _After that they told me something that just made me feel empty and miserable and sad. They…they….they told me that you….." she stopped. She didn't want to say it because she feared that if she did her siblings would disappear right now and everything that happened so far was all in her head._**

 ** _"_** ** _What happened Lilie?" Clip asked quietly, figuring out what she was about to say next. Lilie then started crying before she could say anything._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look what you did Clip, you made her cry!" Luci exclaimed hitting her brothers' shoulder._**

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't mean too!" he shouted back. Lilie got out of Aqua's arms and ran in between Clip and Luci stopping their argument._**

 ** _"_** ** _No please don't fight….Please" she said before putting her hands to her mouth to prevent herself from wailing. Luci hugged her sister with one hand on her head while the other rubbed soothing circles on her back as Lilie wrapped her arms around her sister as tight as she could. Clip wanted to join in but he feels like he'll just make her cry more, so he looked at Aqua with sadness in his eyes. He then turned around from the group and started to think about what to do now after seeing that the town is full of vines and dead people. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt two pairs of wrapped around his waist and shoulders. On his waist was Lilie with her face buried in to his chest and on his shoulder was Luci with her face buried into the crook of his neck._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know what you're thinking Clip and I don't want you thinking like that. I know you're worried about all of us but you can't blame yourself for what's happened to us. So calm down ok, we're all here together and that's what matters." Luci said softly. Clip nodded and smiled at her statement._**

 ** _"_** ** _Plus, don't make that face. It doesn't suit you, it made Lilie want to hug you and she was gonna stay like that until you were happy right?" she said teasingly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Right" Lilie said with a big smile on her face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks guys."_** **** ** _he said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hate to break up our family moment but we need to get going. There's no point in staying here any longer then we need too and I know a path that will lead us to another town if we take the train." Aqua said going over the plan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well how are we going to get there without people hitting us or giving us glares, they practically hate us?" Clip asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _I doubt it. No one ever leaves this town because they had all supplies delivered to them instead of going to get it themselves, plus they never share anything with other people. They always kept their problems here."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, well then I guess we're okay."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wait before we go, I have a surprise for you Lilie."_**

 ** _"_** ** _A surprise for me?" she asked. Aqua reached into his muffler and pulled out a bird stuffed animal and handed it to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fern, my little friend I missed you so much." She said softly. She then looked at her brother wondering how he found him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I found him at the park where you at after I got out of our burnt home."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you big brother!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No problem. Now come on let's head out while we can."_**

 ** _Clip then asked a question. "Wait if were taking the train how long will it get from here to Nula?" Luci proceeded to answer his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _The station is about 15 minutes from here and it will take two days to get to Nula by walking but only 10 hours by train." she answered. Everyone looked at her curious and shocked at why she knows that._**

 ** _"_** ** _What I only know this about that because I eavesdrop on conversations from merchants all the time whenever they come to this place." she replied._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright then next stop Nula!" Clip shouted as he pumped his fist into the air. Luci, Aqua and Lilie followed his action and did the same. They now left behind their old home and moved on to start over._**

Present:

Lilie was now standing in front of her older brother Aquario while he was shocked that his little sister was here with him after so many years of being separated. Lilie cupped his face with shaking hands and stared into his eyes filled with same love and kindness he has given her when they were little. Aquario's eyes were filled with tears that seemed to flow endlessly down his cheeks in disbelief at what was happening. Lilie started crying harder as she wrapped her arms tightly around her brother and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Aquario cried with her as he also wrapped his arms around his sister never letting her go.

"Big *sob* bro *sob* ther" she cried.

"*sob*sob*sob* hey there *sob* I can't believe it. I'm so sorry…..sorry I" he said before Lilie cut him off.

"No it's ok. You're here with me. I'm never letting you go again." She said firmly.

"Heh heh, I really missed you little sister."

"I really missed you too."

Kaito and Avanna were standing in the background smiling at the reunion. Avanna was trying to wipe her tears open with her hands but she just couldn't stop crying at them. She wondered if that how she'll do it when she meets her own brother. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Kaito who was feeling the same thing she was emptiness.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I want to say yes but no. I'm not, not at all really." she replied.

"I know what you're thinking, wondering what's it like to be reunited with someone you lost or haven't seen for so long?" Avanna put her head down as she stayed silent at his examination.

"I lost my sister. I think no I know she's out there somewhere. We got split when we were born and put into different families. Well I was, she had to stay with the biological ones." he said sadly. Avanna looked back up at him and thought that they were same in their heritage when it came to being born.

"We really had no choice…..or say in the matter. We were just babies and well babies can't talk." he said adding a little humor to the sad story making Avanna giggle at his action to make her laugh.

"I'm gonna find her one day and give her the biggest hug she'll ever get." he exclaimed.

"So who are you looking for?" he asked.

"My brother. Just like you we were separated at birth and I was the one moved to a different family. A caring one too and they besides the elders were the only ones who treated me as a real person. I don't know anything about my brother but…I want to find him and tell him everything about me…..about us." she smiled sadly.

"Then how about this then?"

"Huh?"

"I'll help you find your brother and you help me find your sister."

"What why?"

"Well look at those two. They just found each other after so long and I don't think they would like the idea of being separated anytime soon." he said while pointing at the two siblings. Avanna looked at them and knew that Kaito was right. Plus, she wouldn't like to be the one who split them apart again and Lilie would never forgive her for it.

"Also, I think you and I would get along just fine if we travel together." he said winking at her.

"Good idea but I don't like the fact that you are hitting on me." she said with annoyed expression on her face.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. I was not hitting on you ok." he said panicking at her statement.

"Really then why did you wink at me?"

"Cause I just did ok. Plus, I think you are out of my league."

"Meaning?"

"In other words, you are too pretty and cute for someone like me." he said hitting the nail on the head. Avanna blushed at his response.

"Oh well um thank you." she replied. " ** _I wasn't expecting him to say that. I can't believe he actually thinks I'm cute. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"_** she thought as she turned away from him with her head was completely red from blushing too much. She then heard laughing coming from Kaito who was on the ground holding his sides. Lilie and Aquario both looked at their direction and were confused at the event.

"Hahahahahahahahaha" Kaito laughed.

"Stop that it's not funny." she yelled.

"Your right it's hilarious." he said as he continued laughing. His laughing went on for a few more seconds until Avanna went over and bopped him on head making him groan in pain. Avanna folded her arms over chest and huffed as she turned away from him. "Hmmmppph"

Steam was coming out of Kaito's head as he twitched on the ground.

"Oooooowwwwwwww" he groaned.

"Did he really just flirt with her?" Lilie asked with a bored expression on her face.

"I wouldn't call it flirting, more like teasing her into thinking it's flirting, and possibly laughing at her red face. Although his words were true when he called her cute." Aquario said also with a bored expression on his face.

"This is going to be a normal banter for those two won't it?" she asked.

"Yeah pretty much." he replied. They saw Kaito get up from the ground holding his injured head.

"What was that for?" he asked Avanna.

"That was for earlier, thank you very much." she answered pouting at him.

"Well geez if you're like this all the time…..actually scratch that you'll probably kill the fun whenever I try to do something funny anyway." he said earning another bop on the head but this half his body is into the ground.

"Ooooooooowwwwwwwww"

"Say anything else and I will pound you into the ground understand!?" she said heatedly with tick marks on her head.

"Message received." he muffled.

"We're in for a long cycle aren't we?" Lilie asked Aquario.

"Yes we are sis, yes we are." he answered.

 **A Few minutes later:**

After their reunion, the four sat down on the grassy field looking up at the red sky. They were now wondering about what to do next.

"So now that you two have reunited with each other what are you going to do now?" Avanna asked the siblings. As they both sat up Lilie had her arms wrapped around her brother's midsection not letting go of him anytime soon.

"Well I think that since you too seem to trust each other enough and that you have met us both through an entire mindscape you both created, I say we should travel together as a group." Lilie said at the two hybrids.

"I want to be with my brother again and I'm not leaving him anytime soon." she finished. She had finally found her brother after being gone for so many years. If she lost him again…she couldn't, she doesn't want lose him. She would never forgive Avanna if she made them lose each other again. Aquario was thinking the same thing as his sister. If he lost her he would kill Kaito, revive him, and then kill him again. He may be overexaggerating a bit but he was willing to do whatever he needs to, to keep his sister.

"You heard my sister, I'm not leaving her and she's not leaving me. So please get along well will you?" Aquario asked them.

Avanna and Kaito looked at them oddly before looking at each other and then bursting into small laughs at the situation the blood siblings were giving them.

"Why are you guys laughing we are being serious about this?" Lilie asked them annoyed at their laughter.

"Because you guys thought that me and her wouldn't know about this." Kaito said.

"Lilie, Aquario, me and him both talked about this while you two were having your moment back there and we would be terrible partners if we split you two up again. So, don't worry about it ok you both are in good hands." Avanna said as she smiled at the both of them. She then felt Lilie tackle her as they both crashed into the ground. Avanna looked up at her as she had a big smile on her face.

"Thank you Avy. Thank you so much." Kaito raised his eyebrow in curiousness.

"Avy? What is that your nickname or something?"

"Yes. It's nickname only for her to use. If you call me that name Kaito then you know what's coming for you." Avanna replied as she glared at Kaito.

"Another bop on the head that will either pound me into the ground or knock me out, got it." he said in fear.

"Ok now that that's all cleared up I think you too should get back to your world. I would like to catch up with my sister. Plus, the mindscape is starting to fade so who knows how long you two have been in here." Aquario pointed out.

"Wait what about you guys? Won't you both just go back to our heads like normal?" Kaito asked him before Lilie answered his question.

"Normally yes since you created the mindscape and can't maintain it for long but because me and Aquario have been doing it in your heads for so long we just use or own powers to keep the space intact." she answered

"Alright, then I guess we should get going I'll see you later ok Aquario?" Kaito shouted to his partner as he started to fade.

"Yeah. See ya partner." he answered before Kaito disappeared back into reality.

"Have fun with your brother while I'm out ok and I know you two have a lot to talk about?" Avanna told her partner as she also started to fade.

"I will Avy and try not hit your boyfriend on head too much while you're out there ok?" Lilie said teasingly. Avanna grew red from her teasing.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she shouted before she disappeared.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Avy." Lilie said as she got off the ground and dusting herself off.

"Boyfriend?" her brother asked with curiosity.

"Not really. Avy's just too easy to mess with. So what do you want to talk about first?" she asked.

"For now, let's talk about how we met our partners and how much trouble they have given us over the years." he suggested.

"Works for me." Lilie shrugged while smiling.

 **Next time:**

 **Chapter 6: Different Abilities**


End file.
